You are My Sunshine , You are an Incarnation of My Darkness
by LonelyJasmine
Summary: A fanfiction in where Sebastian is a human , and meeting 3-years-old Ciel after an unexpected events . This fiction is full of warm,cute and sweet events that I hope it to warm your winter .. there is also a mysterious at the beginning of the story .
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone , this is my first fanfiction I have published so, pleace skip mistakes .**

 **And yes English is not my mother tongue so excuse any of grammatical or even structure mistakes , thank you ..**

 **...**

 **This fiction takes a place in 1985 . In where Sebastian is a human .**

 **And he is 21 , and Ciel is 3 .**

...

 **Chapter one : The begining**

...

Once of October days the streets of London still wet because of the havy rain that just has stopped two hours ago leaving the streets look like a big mirror that reflecting the lights of the lighting cloumns across the road, the scene of the reflection looks fancy and seems like as if it is one of Leonid Afremov painting.

It was a midnight when Sebastian michaelis ran his hand into his pocket to get his apartment's key.

" it was easy as a piece of cake " He said to himself with a smirk. Then he entered his apartment and shout the door behind him.

he took out the bundle of money from his black long jacket pocket and throw it on the wooden table of the living room.

He undressed his long jacket and directly went to his bed and falled asleep quickly after a long day.

...

It is 6:00 a.m when the alarm ringing so noisy filling whole the apartment with its noisy sound.

Sebastian lazily trys to get it off and he does after amount of trying, but this noisy sound of the alarm doesn't success to wake him up.

Sebastian back to sleep again, and when he wake up again it was 7:47 a.m which means he have 13 minutes to get ready and go to college.

Sebastian is a translation student in who will graduate this semester , he is a one of best student in his class or even he is the best one .

" shit I will be in time " He said while he dressing and a toast in his mouth.

When he just done and packaging up his bag and took it and went as quick as his legs could carry him.

It is already 8:15 a.m when he reached the Translation College.

" I am too late, I need a convincing excuse for Dr. Nicholas " He said with signed while he was standing infront of the class door.

" Good morning Dr. Nicholas, I am sorry I am late "

" your excuse? " is a really serious man about the class and time, he wouldn't allow any student to attend the class after 8:00

" mm traffic, there was alot of traffic which made the road to College hard and closed " He said with worry and sure that it is too way to believe him.

" listen Michaelis I know this was a lie but this time I would allow you to attend the class "

' wait, what did he say..! ' sebastian said to himself in surprise, " thank you very much " and he enter the class having

the set beside the window.

...

It is 5:00 p.m when Sebastian's classes finally finished. He stopped at the supermarket to get some snack for himself before back to his apartment.

He set on the gray couch of his apartment and lengthened his legs to the wooden table that is in front of him and turn on TV and open the soda aluminum can

"... the second murder this week and the police doesn't find out the murderer, yet." "and they will never do" Sebastian said with smirking and his eyes turned to be as a pure devil eyes, but the his face quickly turned angry and sad and the can on his hand has broken, he turn off TV and go to sink and washing his face with cold water and go to his bed covered himself form head to feet .

To Be Continue ...

...

 **Sorry it is short because as I said early this is my first fanfition I have ever published ...**

 **Please , keep reading and don't worry next chapter will begen with Ciel ^-^ .**

 **I would be happy to read you reviews , thank you agian .**


	2. Cat Lad

**Thank you all for you reviews ^-^**

 **Promocat : thank you alot for your corraction ***

 **A guest who think Sebastian is assassin or psychopath ! see next chapters to know which one is right or maybe non of them ^-^**

 **And the guest who ask about the update , I will try to don't make a big gape between chapters .**

 **Now lets start the second chapter**

 **Chapter two : Cat Lad**

...

A woman with long dark blonde hair opened the oven to take out the yummy apple pie she has made.

" this is perfect " she said when she saw the golden colour on the top of the pie, and then put it on the dinner table.

" mmmh mommy the smell so yummy " a little child said behind her.

" ohh Ciel how was your day with Eyden and Kevin? "

" mommy can I have piece? " the child asked ignoring his mom question, the smell of the pie was too yummy to ignore.

" I sorry ciel it is too hot now, we need to wait until it get colder "

"... Can't we have it hot? " the child said with sad in his eyes

" hmm no sorry, why you don't take a shower while the pie get colder? " his mom said with a smile on her mouth.

The child does as his mom said.

* * *

It is 10:30 p.m when Sebastian removed the blanket from his face.

" it is almost the time " He said narrowing his eyes then sighed.

He get up from his bed washing his face and then wearing a black jeans and black shirt with long selves and neck.

He took a black long hood and white mask from his closet and put them into a paige fabric bag.

He turned the light off and got out shouting the door behind him.

"ohhh hi se~baa~stiaan" a boy with orange hair said behind him and waving at him .

" I am really in hurry so please let end this quickly " Sebastian said while he locking his apartment.

" ohh what's up with you? " the boy behind him said, frowning. " any way where are you going in this time? and what's inside this bag? " the boy said while stared at the bag that on sebastian's left hand with a questioning face.

" hmm it is only a research paper that I have translated earlier " He lied

" hmm so ,you translate a research paper? You haven't told me before? "

" from where do you think I earn money? " Sebastian said with a smile on his face.

" anyway I am really in hurry Joker , so please let me cross "

" aghh because of you all of my friends called me with this weird name. You must to understand that I have a name " joker said with annoying tone and rising his voice at the last word.

" ohh yeah yeaah you have " Sebastian said and walking waving to joker behind him.

* * *

" finally you came cat lad " a young man with brown hair and black formal dress said with smirk.

" so why do you called me too early today? " the man who wearing a long black hood with cat ears and covering his face with a white cat mask said in a cold and calm tone

" ohhhh cat lad is this a good way to talk to your boss? " the browned hair said with an evil smile on his face.

" sorry boss.. " cat lad said in a low tone.

" okay anyway this is mister Tanaka " his boss said and pointing to the old man who is setting in the chair beside him .

" He want you to kill a women and the reward is so big " He said and Tanaka open the the black bag that is full of money.

" this is her name and where she lives " his boss gave cat lad a small paper, cat lad took the paper and stared on it for a while.

" and when I have to do it? " He finally said.

" tonight at 12:00 " his boss said.

" yes sir " cat lad said and went out from the room.

His boss smirked.

* * *

It is 11:59 when cat lad reached the place where the woman who he must to murder lives in, and it was raining heavily

" so this is the house " He muttering to himself.

Cat lad went directly to the house and reaching to his gun from the long hood he was wearing .

He unlocked the door by two thin silver needles, he carefully opened the door and hearing a sound from the kitchen and as he expected he found the women there decorating a birthday cake.

The cat lad went in careful and slowly steps toward her till he was behind her directly ,she felt something behind her so he turned to see but before she could make any reaction the cat masked man shooting her heart and she died at once.

He was about to leave when he heard a small steps behind him he turned to see a little child there.

" who are you? " the little boy said

"..." He shocked,he hasn't told that there is a child in the house.

The boy wasn't able to see his mom's corpse but he was able to see her legs

" and why mommy is sleeping in the kitchen? "

The cat lad wasn't able to reply or say anything so he just ran away from the house leaving the poor child alone facing his died precious mom.

...


	3. The Broken Murderer and The Broken Child

**This chapter is a little bit longer than the previous ones , I hope you enjoy it ^-^**

 **Chapter three**

* * *

The cat lad leaned on the garden wall which was 2 miles from the woman's house, he was breathing so heavily and quickly, and coughing so hardly until he threw out all of what is in his stomach.

He sat on the floor on his knees and his palms, he stayed there for a 15 minutes and then he finally controlled himself and started walking slowly to where he lives.

Sebastian entered his apartment and washing his face with cold water as he always does.

He stared at his face on the mirror and started to breathe heavily and then put his palm on his face and walked wobbly and slowly to his bed and threw himself on the bed and covered his face and his feet.

* * *

Sebastian woke up screaming after a nightmare, he started to breathe so quickly and then tried to get up to wash his face.

it was 8:30 a.m which means he skipped his class, anyway even of there is a time he will not go.

He went back to his room and wearing a a soft orange wool sweater and black jeans ,he took his keys and got out from his apartment.

* * *

Sebastian reached to his goal and saw a middle-aged woman who was calling for her children

" Eyden Kevin, breakfast is waiting come in "

" okayy mommy " the two children said

" hmm do you need any help? " the woman asked when she saw Sebastian.

" ohh yes please. l am looking for mrs. Phantomhive house " He said.

The woman face changed suddenly

" ahhh I am sorry for that but she had murdered last night... in front of her son's eyes , what a Poor child" she finally said with sad tone.

"ohh I am really... Sorry.." Sebastian said in so low tone.

" anyway who are you? "

"... Ahh I am the librarian from the library she often came to.. And she borrowed a book three weeks ago and doesn't bring it back ,so I came to take it myself " He lied.

" I see. But I haven't known she was a bookworm " the woman said.

" it seems like you know her very well? "

" you can say that, I have been her neighborhood for 2 years and half " the woman said with a gentle and sad voice

" hmm so you will take care of her child, won't you? " Sebastian asked carefully.

" ohh no no, I have a Children and family and I can't risk them " the woman said seriously.

" risk them? " Sebastian repeat in a questioning tone.

" I can say that the one who killed Rachel is her husband " the woman said almost in whisper.

" and I am sure he will come again to kill or even take his child, so I can't take him under my roof and between my children " she added.

" I see " Sebastian said sadly, " is he okay now? " Sebastian asked

" the poor child , they took him to the central hospital he really was in shock. and then they will interrogating him "

" I sorry I have to leave now " she added when she seeing her children had came.

" ohh okay thank you for everything " Sebastian said.

Sebastian started to walk until he finally was in front of the hospital gate.

He stood there for a while breathing so fast and heavily but the he gathered his power and went inside.

He was in front of the reception office when he realized that he didn't know the child's name.

" how can I help you sir " a blonde women asked.

" ahh... Phantomhive's room number please " He finally answer.

" phantomhive hmm let me see " she said and opened a light yellow field.

" it is floor 3 room 7 " she said.

" thank you "

Sebastian took the stairs to the third floor. He finally there and then started to find out the child's room which was with number 7.

Her finally found it and then he went in front of the room door where he could see what is inside the room through the class on the door.

He saw two officers who were discussing with the doctor and a young nurse standing beside the child's bed, and also he saw how the child looks almost died and how there is no more bright in his blue eyes, when he saw that he shocked and his heart started beating so loud and fast he also felt dizzy and couldn't able to stand ,so he tried to sit on the seats beside the room. he sat there putting his palm on his face.

He started to cough so hardly and he quickly went to bathroom where he threw out all of what in his stomach .

" ohh are you okay? You need a doctor? " someone on the bathroom said and putting his hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian tried to catch his breath

" No..no. I.. I am... F..fine.. " He said between breathing and removed the hand on his shoulder.

" are you sure? "

But Sebastian went out without any reply.

He went back to the child's room and he was about to knock the door when the nurse inside the room noticed him and quickly opened the door.

" I am sorry sir but I can't allow anyone to go inside " the nurse said calmly.

" But I have something important to say to the officer "

" I am sorry sir but I really can't "

Sebastian was about to ignore the nurse and enter the room to tell the officer everything ,but before that he listened to their conversation with the doctor.

" please officer you have to stop asking the child until he get well and go out from there " the doctor said.

One of the officer sighed

" that is fine, but when he could go out from here? " the other said

" hmmm I can't tell you ,it is according to his physicals health " the doctor said

" okay when he get out from here informed us please " one of the officer said.

" could you please tell us where you will send him after he get well and go out from here ? " the other officer said.

" we will send him to the northern children orphanage " the doctor said in a sorry tone.

When Sebastian heard that he shocked he won't allow this to happen he will protect the child from going to that damn orphanage ,yes he will do anything to protect him.

He won't allow the history to repeat itself.

* * *

.

 **Next chapter will be about a murderer's childhood**

 **Thank you for reviewing *-***


	4. A Murderer's Childhood

**Chapter 4: A Murderer's Childhood :**

In that moment Sebastian decided he won't let Ciel to step the steps that he had stepped.

* * *

 **Starting of flashback:**

 **14 years ago:**

 **Sebastian was 7** :

A young woman with a short black hair and bang that covers her forehead and green yellowish eyes was busy packing up when she heard a little footsteps behind her

" aunt Mia please help her " a child said in worried tone.

The women turned her face to see a child holding a little grey cat between his arms , the cat's back is resting on the child's chest and its legs were swing as it trying to escape from his small arms .

" ohh sebby you brought another cat again! " His aunt said and sighed.

" she can't walk so I brought her here so you would help her, wouldn't you? "

"But if my mother knows that you brought another cat you will get punishment , and you know that ,right?"

" But.. But this cat is still little.. And she couldn't walk too" the child said almost crying.

Mia sighed and took a white cotton fabric and put it on the wooden short table that is in the middle of the room.

" okay put it here "

Sebastian did as he has told.

" I am sure it is a female " Sebastian said firmly.

" hmm let's see so "

Mia looked carefully into the small and fragile creation on the table.

" I am afraid it is a male "

" anyway you will help him right? "

" I will " she signed.

" thank you aunt Mia you're the best aunt and veterinarian ever " the boy said happily and hugged the women .

she couldn't help but chuckled.

" it seems like she has an ankle sprain" Mia said.

" she will be fine and able to walk again, right ? " Sebastian asked carefully.

" yes she will be fine in three days or four "

" Good" he beamed a little " hmm why you are picking up? " the child asked

" my mother wants me to go and study abroad " Mia said with a sad smile on her face.

".. why? " Sebastian asked worriedly

" I have to go and study more and more and when I back again I will be able to open my own clinic , so I could help all small and poor pets and animal " the women said trying to reassure the child.

" But you are a really good veterinarian to open your own clinic now and there is no need to go to study " Sebastian protest.

" hahahha no no I need to study more and more, but don't worry it is only for 6 years "

" sixxx years? " Sebastian shouted " But thats toooo much "

"don't worry I will have a vacations so I can come and visit "

But without any reply the boy go away from the room.

" ohh sebby.. "

' I am sorry ' she said to herself and back again to what she was doing.

* * *

Sebastian went to the house garden where her mother always sits there reading a cooking book.

Sebastian walked directly and sat in the chair beside his mother.

" ohh sweetie what's wrong? " she asked when she saw how much upset her child is.

But the child didn't reply.

" okay you can tell me when you feel you want to " she said gently.

After half an hour of silent the child finally spoke

" I hate my grandmother " He said angry

" sebby no please don't say that again "

" But she is always takes all the things I love away " Sebastian shouting sadly and angry ," she doesn't allow me to bring cats here, and doesn't allow me to invite my friends and because of here I am not in the football club and and.. she will send aunt Mia to study abroad for 6 years , that's unfair " the child cried.

" ohh sweetheart.. " she couldn't blame the child for hating her, he was right on every things he has said but she has to stop him from saying this loud, if his grandmother heard him she will absolutely sending him to a boarding school which is the last thing his mother wants.

" sweetie you must to understand that she doesn't allow you to have a cat because it is a big responsibility and you're too young for that "

" But my friend Sophia has a cat and she is even younger than me " He said in an opposed tone.

His mother sighed " and she doesn't allow you to invite your friends because she is an old woman and she can't bears children , you will understand what I mean when you get older " she chuckled

" buut.. " he furrowed his brows .

" and I am the one who was the reason why you are not in the football club "

" But mom you know how much I love football and how much I am good on it "

" I know but aren't you happy in running club? I heard that you are the best runner ! " she said happily

" But I like football more " Sebastian said upset.

" and according to your aunt she has to go to build her future and become the best veterinarian ever " she said happily.

But the child didn't show any sight of happiness.

" hmm why we don't surprise auntie Mia and making a goodbye party for her? "

".. Okay " He finally said.

* * *

 **After 3 months:**

" we won again in the race " a child said to another and stuk his tongue out.

" you only won because Sebastian is in your team " the second child said

" yes Sebastian is the best runner ever" the first child said and put a hand on Sebastian's shoulder who was walking in front of them and hearing their praising so proudly.

" But I am really wondering how you can be faster than me and I am even taller than you? " the second child said in disgruntled tone and stood beside Sebastian to compare their height

" and Jack who is the tallest one in the team is the slowest one " a third child said hesitantly .

" it is a talent a talent " Sebastian said proudly.

Sebastian and his three friends always walk together after school, Sebastian doesn't have to take any turn as he just has to walk straight to be at home, while his friends have to, in each turn one of them take it to back home, Sebastian doesn't like that he feels like they just go and let him alone.

it is uncomfortable feeling .

Sebastian sighed when he is finally at the house gate.

When he got inside the house he heard his father's loud and angry voice struggling with his younger brother.

Sebastian's father was the kind of men who get angry easily and he has a very loud and gruff voice.

" I AM THE ONE WHO MUST INHERIT THE MAIN HOUSE " his father said in a loud and angry voice

" I have decided before so stop this argument" his grandmother said calmly.

" BUT MOTHER I AM THE OLDER" his father said.

" But you don't deserve it " his uncle said

"SHUT UP I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A WORD FROM YOU"

"Joseph stop now, I am the one who decided that and your brother deserve the main house more than you do" her grandmother said frimley.

" yes now you heard my mother ,so please let us stop this futile conversation " his younger brother said.

Sebastian's father was too angry to control himself so he took the vase that was on the wooden table and broke it on his brother head who failed down sinking on his blood.

At this Sebastian quickly go upstairs and staying on his bed covering himself from top to bottom and breathing so fast and heavily.

After that accident his grandmother throws out Sebastian's family from her house.

They moved and lived in a small house contains of two floors, and as unexpected Sebastian like that so much he is finally becomes free from his grandmother rules.

His uncle lost some of his memories and becomes unable to see by his right eye.

* * *

 **After 1 month:**

It was 10:00 p.m when Sebastian was trying to sleep, tomorrow is a big day. tomorrow is the last day of the race and if he win he will qualify to the final stage.

He was almost asleep when he heard a two shooting, so he immediately opened his eyes.

" mom, dad" He called in low voice

He got out from his room and hearing two men laughing

" hahahaha you hit Daniel's head by an old vase and we blew your head by a gun " and then they laughed aging and gone

Sebastian didn't understand what they meant till he went downstairs and saw his parent's corpses and the amount of blood on the wooden floor, no doubt they were absolutely died.

He just sitting there screaming hysterically

* * *

Sebastian opened his eyes to see a white ceiling, he wasn't aware where he was or what happened for a while.

" you finally woke " a female sound beside him said " do you feel hurts? "

He didn't reply he almost didn't hear what the person said.

" did he wake? " another person said

" doctor ? yes he did"

" Sebastian, right? " the doctor asked, he didn't ask to get an answer he knows the answer already but he asked to start a conversation with the boy.

But as he expected Sebastian didn't reply or even make any reaction.

" is there any pains?"

And again the child didn't reply.

" there are two persons want to ask you some questions, is that fine with you? "

Sebastian made no reaction.

The doctor sighed and got out from the room.

After 5 minutes the doctor came with two officers.

" hello Sebastian how do you feel now?" one officer said.

" we will ask you some questions, is it okay? " the other officer said.

Sebastian didn't reply or move or do anything , he was almost like a dead body .

" okay we will start " the first officer said.

" what exactly happened last night? " He said carefully.

Sebastian frowned little he remembered what happened, but he didn't reply.

After a moment without any reply from the child

" please Sebastian could tell us what happened last night? " the officer asked again.

But the child started to breathe heavily and quickly and then started to cry .

" please officer you have to stop asking him now " the doctor said " you could ask him after he get well and go out from here " He added .

" But it is better to know the murderer as quickly as possible "

" But as you see you won't be able to get any information from him in this condition "

The officer sighed " okay, when he will could go out from hospital? "

" I can't tell exactly when, but in two week or so? "

" and where you will going to send him after that? Since nobody came to ask about him? "

" we will send him to the northern orphanage " He said sadly.

" okay informed us when he go out from here please "

" of course "

After 2 weeks and half the doctor see there is no need for Sebastian to be in hospital ,so he had sent to the northern orphanage, after two days there the two officers who visited him in the hospital came to ask him again, but he didn't give them any signal to help them to catch the murderer.

Sebastian still remember the two men's words from that night, he wants to tell the two officers about their words but he was to scared to utter them, so he kept them for himself.

After one week the two officers gave up on the child so they didn't come again.

* * *

Sebastian lived in the northern orphanage for eight years.

These eight years were the baddest and roughest stage of his life.

In every minute he spent on that damn orphanage the only thing he was thinking about was the revenge from the one who was the reason why he is here and have all these abuses.

The words he has heard from the two men in that night became his only hope to find his parents' murderers.

* * *

After eight years when Sebastian 15 years old he kicked out from the orphanage, he was almost lost he didn't know where to go and didn't know anyone in the world, he of course won't go to his grandmother's house as he is sure by 100% she is the murderer or she has a hand on this , he had concluded that in those eight years and decided to kill her no matter what, but he need first to have a gun or any weapon and learn how to use it to do his revenge.

He finally worked for a man who named Richard. He worked in weapons shop where he got good knowledge about weapons and how to use them, he also was able to earn money but it was very little.

Sebastian decided to complete his life after murder his grandmother, so he think he must to be carefully and hiding his personality, so he got a long black hood with cat ears and white cat mask to cover his face.

He decided to kill her at night ,so he started to practice on how to use gun in night while wearing that long black hood and covering his face with that mask.

Sebastian was practicing in a far place from London this place was an old factory.

One night when he shoot at his last target from a very long distance he heard a hands' clap behind him.

" ohhh this was perfect " the man behind him said

Sebastian only move his eyes to the sound direction, he saw a young man with a brown hair and black formal dress.

" this is the first time I have seen someone who could hit his target from this distance and at night too " the man said

" are you a night hunter? " the man asked with a smile on his face.

" it is non of your business " Sebastian said and walk away

" ohh lad this the stupidest answer I have ever heard "

Sebastian stopped at that he didn't understand what the man meant exactly .

" these words led me to the truth "

"what? "

" as you heard " the man said sarcastically

" I can help you doing what you are about to do " the man added.

" I don't know what are talking about " Sebastian said and started walking.

" are you sure? " the man really need Sebastian's ability of being good shooting at night.

" ...hey kid wait .. I really need your ability of being good to use gun at night " the man said after he has no idea to persuade Sebastian.

" and the reward is very big "

" it is 100000 dollars " He added with smirk.

That is too much it is even more than what Sebastian has thought about.

He was really in need for money and that presentation has came in its time.

After a moment of silent the man start

" so what is your reply? "

" how can I ensure that? "

" I will give you half of the reward and after you did what I want you to do I will give you the rest "

Sebastian thought about this for a while can he really ensure this man?, he really need money for his education ,the rent and other stuff.

" I will give you a week to think about it" the man said and waving to Sebastian and gone.

Sebastian stayed there for a while and then shooting another bullet at the red and white target and back to his apartment.

After one week Sebastian decided he have to accept the man's presentation the reward was very good to ignore.

At this Sebastian found himself with a gang who murder people and get a big reward for that.

Sebastian worked with them and got alot of money so he was able to go college and complete his life, non of them know what is Sebastian's real name or how does his face look like they were called him by ' cat lad ' or ' night sniper '

...

 **After two years :**

It was 11th of November when Sebastian decided tonight is the night to get his revenge and kill his grandmother.

Sebastian got ready for that, he worn a black jeans and a black shirt with long selves and long boots and take an extra bullets then he worn his black hood and covering his face with the cat masked.

He went to his grandmother's house his childhood's house, when he saw the house he became even anger , he went directly to the house gate and opened it by two thin silver needles he got in the house and went to his grandmother's room where he found a maid who just came out from the room Sebastian just stabbed her back and she dead at once he carefully opened the door.

" I told you Ashley I don't want anything " the old woman said firmly while she was lying on her king size bed.

Sebastian went to her bed and removed the blanket the old woman turned her face angrily

" Ashley what do yo.."

Sebastian squeezed her face by his thumb and index finger.

" say goodbye to this world old woman " He said in cold tone.

" wh..o are..y.,ou? "

" are you really want to know?" Sebastian asked and with sight that full of evil and then removed his mask

" you... " But before she couldn't complete her sentence Sebastian put the gun into her mouth

" goodbye grandmother " He said then shooting her.

Sebastian took a deep breath and then he quickly went out from the house.

* * *

Sebastian backed to his apartment he washed his face with cold water and then lied on the couch stared at ceiling

" I haven't done yet, I must to kill him too"

But after a while he knew that his uncle had passed away after a car accident three years ago.

Sebastian stills with that gang as he could get money.

 **End of flashback.**

...

 **I don't know but I found this chapter hard to write, please excuse me if there is any mistakes I do my best to make my ideas clear and this what I came up with.**

 **I really couldn't able to describe Sebastian's parents , so I didn't and leave it for you to imagine them as you like plus I spent so much time to choose his father's name, so I googled** **boys' names and choose the first name I read :D**

 **Please keep reading thank you .**

 **Next chapter: Ciel and Sebastian first meeting ^-^.**

 **edit : I merged chapter 4 and 5 together .**


	5. New Friends

Chapter 5: New Friends

 **Chapter five: new friends**

* * *

 **I hope you don't forget where we are in the present :)**

* * *

The two officers came out from the child's room and they were face to face with Sebastian.

" officers this man want to tell you an important thing " the nurse said.

" what do you want, kid? " one of them asked

"..." Sebastian didn't know what to say, does he have to tell them he was the murderer and then he could get the punishment he deserve, but if he does that the kid will be alone and they will send him to that orphanage ,or should he ...

Sebastian's thoughts' torrent cut off by the officer " what do you want kid, we don't have the whole day "

" I want to adopt the child " Sebastian found himself saying that automatically.

" what? "

"..."

" aren't you so young for that? " the second officer said

" I am 21 and as I know I can adopted from the age of 18,right? "

".. Ohh yes " second officer said.

" that's fine but you need to come to the office and make the adoption processes "said the first officer

"... Yes sir "

And they gone.

" ohh that really nice of you to do " the nurse said with big happy smile on her face.

He nodded .

Sebastian turned his face to see the child from the rectangle glass on the door, he stared at him

".. What just I have done?.. I won't never be a good role model for this child " He muttered to himself.

"..I am sorry " and then he gone.

* * *

Sebastian has done with all adoption processes and now he is officially the child's guardian.

It been three days since Sebastian adopted the child but he wasn't dare to see him or talk to him, through theses three days he always went to the hospital and standing out of Ciel's room ,but couldn't able and dare to open it or put an eye on the child's .

He feels so guilty and he was too upset he hates himself as that much he want to kill himself.

* * *

At college:

" okay students you can leave now " said Dr. Nicholas.

Sebastian took his bag and about to leave, when he passed across the Dr's desk the Dr spoke

" Michaelis, could you meet me at the college library after an hour "

".. Yes sir " said Sebastian ,he was confused.

After an hour Sebastian went to the library as his doctor said.

He entered the library and found his Dr working on some papers.

" ohh here you are Michaelis "

" yes sir "

" have a seat "

Sebastian did as he has told.

After a while the doctor had finally done with his papers.

" it seems your grades go down this month, and as you know you will graduate this semester and the final exams are starting next week, is there any thing bothers you, Michaelis? "

" I will do my best doctor " Sebastian said calmly.

" if there is any thing bothers you ,you must to deal with it now before the final exams "

" yes sir "

" Michaelis you are one of my top students and I really want you to graduate with a high grades "

" thank you sir "

" and as I said if there is anything bothers you deal with it and don't never run away from it "

" I will sir, thank you very much, excuse me doctor "

And he went out.

Sebastian started to think about his doctor words, his words were the thing he really need to hear this time

Sebastian decided this day is the day he would meet Ciel.

* * *

Sebastian now in his way to the hospital .

" ahhhh how I should start with him " He sighed " did I really do something wrong by adopted him " he sighed again.

When Sebastian entered the hospital he saw a gift shop.

" kids like gifts I think I should get him one ".

Sebastian entered the shop it was a stuffed animals shop.

" hello sir how could I help you " the women who is the seller asked with a smile.

" I will visit someone and I want to take a present with me "

" a boy or a girl? "

" a boy "

" okay here is the boys' section " she said and guided him to the right side of the shop.

Sebastian now is in front of a lot of different sizes, types and colors of stuffed animals, he stayed there for a while he didn't know what is the child favorite color and his favorite animal, he even didn't know if the child love stuffed animals. As he didn't have any idea about the gift he has to choose, he took the one that was just in front of him.

It is a Tilda cat with white body and grey lines and a grey face , two pink cheeks , one ear with white fabric and the other with the same body fabric, and a dark blue bow with a white dots around its neck, the stuffed animal has a sad features.

" I would take this one "

" okay follow me please "

Sebastian followed the women to pay .

" choose a paper "

" ahh no I don't want any paper to hide it "

" ohh okay "

Sebastian thought if the child see the stuffed toy he will get excited and everything thing will go quickly and easily.

" okay what about a card? "

" hmm okay why not ! " Sebastian chose a light blue card.

" what is the child name? " she asked while she trying to get a pen

"... Ci..el "

" spelling please "

" ahh... C, i, e, l "

" okay " the women took a hole punch and made a hole on the left top edge of the card where she wrote on it ' get well soon, Ciel ' she chose a white tape and took one edge and entered it through the hole and then roped it around the stuffed toy's left hand.

" here it is "

" thank you " Sebastian took it and gave the women the money.

" thank you, I hope he gets well so soon "

* * *

Sebastian took the elevator and went to the third floor where the child's room is.

He went to Ciel room and saw the nurse who just came out from his room

" Good evening sir "

" Good evening "

" Ciel has just already woken "

" ohh that's good "

Sebastian took a deep breath and then knocked the door.

Ciel covered his face when he heard the knocking he thought it is the nurse want to give him another injection, he really got enough from that.

Sebastian took another deep breath and opened the door. When he saw the child curling into a ball he feels more guilty and sad. It took a while before he said anything.

"..h..hi little man " He finally spoke.

Ciel moved little, this is not the nurse voice, so he removed the white blanket a little from his eyes to see who is the voice owner. Ciel's blue eyes went to meet the older man's one, Ciel was confused he hasn't seen this man before.

When Sebastian took more steps to him he quickly backed up the blanket and covered himself again.

Sebastian stopped, " Ciel?.. Is it right? " He said gently " I am Sebastian.. Sebastian Michaelis .. "

But the little boy made no reaction.

Sebastian sighed and stared at the stuffed animal on his hands

" ahh.. There is also someone else who come to visit you too " Sebastian said as he lifted the stuffed cat up " wouldn't you want to see who is he? " He asked smoothly.

Ciel removed the blanket little to see who is the other person,when Ciel saw it was a stuffed toy he removed the blanket from his face and stared at the stuffed cat.

When Sebastian took a step to him he backed again and covered his face.

Sebastian sighed and sat on the chair beside the bed he was too upset and looked down at the stuffed animal and sighed again.

"...w. w..what's his.. n.. name? " Ciel asked carefully

Sebastian eyes went bigger as he finally heard the child's voice

" ahh he doesn't have one yet, you can give him one " Sebastian said gently not want to scare the child.

Ciel stared at the stuffed cat for a while then he finally said " Snuggles? " Ciel said carefully

".. snuggles? "

" yeah "

" mmm okay " Sebastian lifted up the stuffed animal and looked at him " Snuggles .. It's really suites him, good job little man " Sebastian said gently.

"..can I become his friend? "

Sebastian looked at Ciel " yes of course, he is yours. Here take it " Sebastian gave 'Struggles ' to Ciel. Ciel carefully took the soft toy, then started at him carefully.

" why he looks sad? " He asked with sad tone, and then hugged it gently.

Ciel noticed the small card on the left hand of his new toy he hasn't learned how to read yet, he just looked at it. Sebastian noticed that, " it says get well soon, Ciel "

Ciel looked up at the man and then a small smile appeared on his face.

Sebastian sighed and reposed the back of his head on the chair and staring at the ceiling.

Ciel loved his new friend so much he spent the whole time playing with him and also the feels comfort for the man who was sitting beside him.

This little toy seems to healing his heart somehow.

And here is their first meeting together.

* * *

 **Keep reading please , thank you**


	6. A Late Birthday Party

**Hello sorry guys for not updating yesterday coz I had a trouble headache**

 **But finally chapter 7 is here ,and it is a long one** **enjoy please**

 **A late birthday party:**

* * *

It been two weeks since Ciel and Sebastian first meeting and three weeks Ciel has been in the hospital.

In all these two weeks Sebastian visits Ciel every day, he only has to stay with him for 3 hours since the visiting time start at 5 and end at 8.

Ciel become used to Sebastian he is no more scared or distrusted of him ,he waites all the day for him to come and visit.

Sebastian still feels guilt and wrongdoing in every moment he sees Ciel.

Sebastian just stopped working with that gang, he didn't go there since he killed Ciel's mother, he earns money by translating French books and novels.

* * *

" still 3 exams I have to deal with " He signed when went out from the College.

" I am really tired I must back home and get some rest " He yawned.

He finally reached his apartment he quickly changed into his sleep wear and threw himself into his bed, he sleep fast he was so tired.

It was 5:30 when Sebastian woke up by the alarm.

Sebastian turned it off lazily and took a sight to know what is the time

" ahhh I am late " He quickly washed his face, changed, took his keys and went to the hospital.

It was 6: 00 when Sebastian reached the hospital.

" SEBASTIAN " the boy said happily " you are finally came, you are late" He scowled little "Look the short clock hand is already at 6 and you have told me, you would come when it is at 5" He pointed at the clock on the wall in front of him.

".. Sorry Ciel but it seems like I slept for long time today " said Sebastian and put his hand on the back of his head .

" I thought you won't come " said Ciel in low voice

" of course I will come , I have promised you, haven't I? "

"... You did "

The two spend a fun time together till the nurse came and told Sebastian, he has to leave since the visiting time is over .

" okay little man I have to leave now see you tomorrow "

".. Bye " Ciel said sadly. the most thing Ciel became to hate is to say goodbye to Sebastian, when Sebastian leaves him Ciel feels sad and lonely

It seems like Ciel become very attached to that man.

" don't worry Snuggles he will come back tomorrow " said Ciel to his stuffed cat in his lap.

...

Sebastian back to his apartment he took the file that has Ciel's information. He of course has read it before, but he only read the important information like if the boy is allergy of any kind of food or if he has any a chronic disease and something like this, so he took it to see the other things about the child.

Sebastian start from the first box that has the boy's name then the next box that has Ciel's birthday. When Sebastian read his birthday he shooked, it is 14 of December it is the same day he killed his mother, Sebastian felt so embarrassed ,he destroyed the kid's life in his birthday, what a shame.

He saw at the calendar it is 5 January it has been almost a month since his birthday.

Sebastian sighed and felt like he has to do something.

" what about making him a birthday party " He muttered to himself.

" I am sure he would love that " He said with a smile

" I will see if I have the ingredients for the cake " He said and went to the kitchen.

He looked for the birthday cake ingredients and after a few minutes he got them all.

" Good I have them all, but I need an icing to decorate the cake" He sighed " I will buy it tomorrow when I go to buy the balloons and candles"

Sebastian start to bake the cake, he mixed all the cake's ingredients by an electrical mixing hand, then he poured the chocolate cake mixture into a rounded baking tray and baked it.

When the cake was ready Sebastian let it to cool down and then he put it into the fridge.

* * *

Sebastian woke up late this morning it is 12:35 p.m , he doesn't have an exam today so he treats himself by sleeping much more.

He got up from his bed and went to bathroom, washed his face, brushed his teeth, made him a cup of tea, he drank it while reading the newspaper and then changed his clothes.

It was 1:50 when he was done.

" I have to go to the grocery to get the icing for the cake and I have to get some balloons too" then he took his keys and got out from his apartment.

He went to the grocery first and got white icing and a blue one, some colorful sparkling to decorate the cake and four small candles.

Then he went to a balloon shop, he took a golden balloon that shaped with number 4, 6 normal shaped balloons, 3 are blue and the other 3 are white, one big balloon which has several bright colors and a frame on the middle that written on it ' happy birthday ', he also took two pink long balloons, he end up with a lot of balloons.

When Sebastian was done with all that it was 2:20 he quickly back to the apartment, he opened the door tied the balloons on the wooden chair of the dinner table, he took his coat off and went to kitchen, brought the chocolate cake that he has made last night out and put it on the counter.

He took a deep breath " okay let's see what to make with this cake "

Sebastian took the white icing and start to apply it all over the cake.

" Good, now let's take the blue one and write something "

Sebastian start to write the first word when he found that it is hard to write by icing, when Sebastian done writing, he stared at the cake and found that the writing doesn't look like what he want .

Sebastian put a hand through his hair "it is really a mess, but it's fine since he can't read" then he smiled.

" it is 3:5 that good I have some time to study before going to the hospital "

...

Sebastian looked up at the clock on the wall to see it is 4:44 p.m

" I have to go now " He took the cake out from the fridge and put it into a cartoon then he untied the balloons and got out from his apartment.

" hi, Sebastian "

" you, what do you want? " Sebastian said in an annoying tone

" where are you going with all these balloons? "

" please Joker I am in hurry "

" you are always in hurry, c'mon tell me , aren't we friends? "

Sebastian looked at his watch it is 4:49 " please Joker it is almost the time "

" what is inside this cartoon? "

Sebastian sighed " a cake a cake, now please let me cross "

" a cake and balloons are you about going to a party? "

" on not exactly "

" hmmm a party? sound so fun " joker said with a wide smile on his face

" I told you it is not a party "

" balloons and cake are nothing but party " He said with smirk.

'' Joker please I am late "

" what about taking me with you, you know how much I like parties, everyone called me the king of parties "

" no thank you mister king of parties we don't need someone like you.. Oh wait why not "

"huh?"

" bring all your tricked toys and your play card and follow me "Sebastian smirked

" huh? Why do you change your mind so fast?"

" you wanna come or what? "

" okay okay "

Joker entered his apartment and brought a colourful bag filled with a tricked toys and play card.

" okay where is they party and why do you make it? "

" in the hospital "

" ahhh what ... in the hospital? "

" it is a birthday party "

" wait a birthday party in a hospital? "

" yeah what's wrong? "

" no but I haven't go to a party in a hospital before that's it "

" ohhh and you called yourself the king of parties " He smirked .

" I don't they do " " anyway who is in the hospital and you will make him a birthday party? "

" hmmm let's see it is a child "

" I know it is a child, it four " joker looked up at the balloons " the question is who is the child?I didn't remember you had a brother? "

Sebastian doesn't know what to say, should he says it is a child who I killed his mom in his birthday and I felt guilty and want to make him a late birthday party?

" heey Sebastian who is the child? "

" He... He is an orphan and it is his birthday and I thought to make him a birthday party that's all "

"mm, but how did you know him?"

Again he couldn't reply immediately, should he says I am the one who killed his mom and made him in the hospital ?!

" Sebastian what wrong, it seems like you hide something from me? "

" huh? , no I just met him.. Mmmm, I catched cold last week and went to the hospital and met him "

"I see"

They are finally reached the hospital at the time, and quickly headed to the child's room.

Sebastian knocked the door and then opened it

" hi Ciel how are you today "

" Sebastian you are in time today "

"wooow balloons" said Ciel with his eyes dancing with happiness.

" hello my little friend " Joker said with a bright smile.

" huh?" Ciel stared at Joket with curious eyes.

" ahh this is Jo.." Sebastian said while he tying the balloons on Ciel's bed

" ahh please I will introduce myself " said Joker does not allow Sebastian to complete his sentence and reached his lips to sebastian's ear " I won't allow you to tell him that weird name "

Sebastian chuckled " I will sooner or later"

" don't dare "

" hello my friend, I am Danny ,London's best magician, it is pleasure to meet you my friend " he put one hand on his chest and kneeled little

" hi mister magician I am Ciel nice to meet you too " He said gently with a little smile.

" okay let's us start the show " He took up his bag and trying to find something. Ciel was looking at him with a very careful eyes.

" okay here it is " He said and raised the play card on the air.

" play card? " Ciel asked carefully.

Ciel tuned to W-sitting position with Snuggles on his lap and watching Joker carefully as he shocking the cards as if he is a professional card player, but his eyes went wider and wider when Joker make the waterfall and bridge, Joker took some cards with different shapes and held them with one hand he raised these cards in front of the child, Ciel could see the shapes but Joker cannot.

" now choose a cards but don't tell me "

" okay "

Ciel looked carefully at the cards and then he chose the one that holds a boy with a blonde hair and red crown and also a letter J on two edge of the card.

" this one "

" okay remember it very well "

" I do "

Joker makes the waterfall agian " okay now put your card between them "

Ciel confused, he wasn't sure if he could put the card between them, Joker moved them fast, but he put it at the end.

" okay you still remember your card right? "

Ciel nodded.

" now with my magical power I will tell you the card that you has chosen "

Ciel stared at Joker as he was shocking the cards.

Joker took only five cards one of them was the one Ciel has chosen and then he put them in front of the child

" okay now, the one you has chosen iiiissss " Joker said existing, but Ciel is more excited than him

" this one " He said while he was pointing on the one Ciel has chosen.

a big smile appeared on the child's mouth " yeaah it is " He said happily

" how do you do that "

" haven't I told you before I am London's best magician? " He said with wink

Ciel chuckled " yes, you are ".

Sebastian was only starting at Ciel and finds himself smiling when the little boy smiling.

Joker took a long black hat from his bag and a short black cane that one of its edge is silver.

Ciel's eyes go bigger and brighter when he saw the hat " wooow you will make a bunny? " He said with happiness

" hehehehe no no I can't do that now "

" please I wanna a bunny " the child frowned a little

" hmm, sorry my friend but I can't bring a bunny at a hospital, but I promise when you get out from here I will bring one " Joker said and hoped that the child would just forget the promise since he hasn't play trick with bunnies or other animals

" hmm okay, what you will make then? " He asked happily.

" let's see "

Joker puts stuff into his long sleeves and when he enters his hand into the hat, he drops the stuff and holds it with his hand and brings it out .

Joker handed the hat to the child

" is there anything inside this magic hat?"

Ciel looked carefully into the hat then raised his head and shook.

Joker took the hat from the child's hand and then entered his hand and dropped a big number of colorful napkins that are tied together from his sleeve, when all napkins are inside the hat ,Joker started to pull them up.

" woow " Ciel said with big eyes as he seeing the endless tied napkins coming from the hat that was empty just a moment before.

When the whole napkins were out , Joker threw them at the child carefully, ciel closed his eyes and laughed.

" that was amazing, what's next? " said Ciel eagerly.

" hmm, can I borrow your stuffed toy? "

Ciel looked down at the toy in his lap " He is Snuggles, Sebastian brought him to me "

" that interprets why it is a cat "

" I picked it up randomly, I just took the one that was in front of me "

" ahh don't lie, we all know you loves cats "

Joker took the toy from the child and put it inside the hat and pushed it little so the bottom of the hat opened - since it is a tricked hat- and the stuffed animal dropped on the floor.

" what will you do to him? " Ciel asked curiously

" I will make him vanishes "

" can you make him back again " He asked worriedly

" yup "

Joker took his cane and start to move it randomly on the air just above the hat "Abracadabra"

Then he gave Ciel the hat. Ciel had a look and saw that the hat is empty " so where is he now? "

" in the magic land "

" magic land? where is it ? "

" who is know? "

" bring him back so "

"hmm okay"

Joker poked Sebastian's foot who was sitting in the chair beside him

" hey what? " said Sebastian furrowed his brow annoyingly

Joker pointed with his foot at the stuffed cat on the floor as his both hands were busy, one was holding the hat and the other was holding the cane.

Sebastian understood what Joker want, he rolled his eyes and took the toy up put it back ino the hat.

Joker moved his cane " come back again, Abracadabra " Then he pulled up the child's beloved toy.

Ciel's blue eyes now is dancing with happiness " Snuggles you are here " he took him and hugged him tightly.

" okay now it is time for the cake " Sebastian said and stood up from the chair.

" a cake? " Ciel asked still doesn't know the two are making a party for him.

Sebastian pulled out the cake from the cartoon and got out the four candles from his pocket and got a lighter from the other one , Sebastian implanted the candles on the cake and then lit them up, then he moved to take the cake to the child

" waahh " Ciel's eyes go bigger and the light of candles reflected into his eyes which makes his eyes flashing like a fireworks on the sky.

Sebastian put the cake in front of him , Ciel stared at the writing then looked up at Sebastian, Sebastian understood, the child want him to tell him what it says? Sebastian thought he must to teach the child how to read soon since the child is very curious and want to know every things.

" it says ' happy birthday, Ciel' " Sebastian smiled

A big smile appeared on the child face.

" let's see to which age you will turn to " Joker said " go and count the candles"

" one... Two... Three... FOUR, it is FOUR " Ciel smiled, he feels he is a big man now.

" wooow that is big " Joker said and chuckled.

" can I below out the candles and make a wish " Ciel asked Sebastian

" yes of course, it is your birthday "

Ciel closed his eyes to make his wish then opened them to below out the candles, when he done he looked up at the two men .

" I wished that momm... " But Joker put a hand on the child's mouth " aaahh don't tell anyone what did you wish "

Sebastian eyes became sad and the smile on his face disappeared, he knows what the child has wishes that his mom is save or still alive or something like that.

Sebastian stared at the cake sadly for a while.

" hay Sebastian where is the knife to cut the cake? " joker said

Sebastian doesn't hear him he was thinking deeply.

" heyy Sebastian " He shook Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian came out from his thoughts when Joker shook him.

" huh? "

" where is the knife? Don't tell me you didn't brought one? "

" ah no I did " Sebastian said and go to bring the knife from the cartoon.

Sebastian helped Ciel to cut the cake.

They spend the rest of time playing with the play cards and Joker's tricked toys until the nurse came and told them the time is over and they have to leave.

" okay my little friend we have to leave now " Joker said and took his bag up on his shoulder and waving to the child

" thank you mister magician, it is nice to meet you "

" you are wlcome "

Sebastian helped Ciel to lie and pulled the sheets up " okay Ciel see you tomorrow "said Sebastian.

" Sebastian? "

" yes? "

" thank you for everything "

".. You're welcome, good night and sleep well okay? "

" Good night "

Sebastian closed the door behind him.

And Ciel slept that night without any nightmare.

...

 **Keep reading and reviewing please, thanx**


	7. Returning Home

**Returning Home :**

 **.**

 **Sorry for my grammatical and spelling mistakes, before I start writing this I thought it is easy to write in English, since I can read and understand it very well, but when it is come to write my own fiction in English I am just like 'woow I haven't expected it is so hard like this X( . At the beginning, I thought to write it into my mother tongue, but my friend said that if I wrote it in my language just a few people could read and understand it but in English many people from different countries could read and understand it since English is an international language.**

 **I know how much my fiction has poor conversation and lack of details, it is hard to do that in another language :(, I think I have to re-write it into my language after I done with it in English. Thank you for keep reading with all these troubles, I know how it is bother to read a story with a lot of grammatical and spelling errors, sorry again.**

 **Let's start chapter 8.**

. **...**

" I think there is no need for him to stay in the hospital " the doctor said " his behavior is normal, he eats so well and it seems he is excited to go out " He added.

".. That's nice to hear " Sebastian wasn't sure if it's really nice or not.. He isn't ready for that yet, but he has to, he choose to take the boy.

" he can go out tomorrow " the doctor said, smiled at Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed.

" hi Ciel, I have a good news for you guess what! " Sebastian said, trying to smile.

Ciel just staring at him with a questioning face.

" you can go out from hospital tomorrow "

Ciel smiled the biggest smile he could show " really "

" yeah "

ciel laughed lightly. Sebastian only staring at him, trying to smile.

* * *

Sebastian walked to his apartment, he thought he must to buy a bed and some clothes for the child, he sighed " I am really not in mood to shopping, I will do that tomorrow morning "

Sebastian backed to his apartment and opened the door

" congratulations " a group of people said together.

" ahhhh sebas-chan " said a woman with long red hair and cuddled Sebastian.

" could I ask what all these for and how could you got here ? " Sebastian asked " and why all these cups are broken " He said when he turned to the kitchen where there is about 5 broken cups on the floor. " I th.. ought.. I.. Could hel..lp you doing .. Dishes.. But" a woman with rounded glasses and dark red hair said hesitantly

Sebastian couldn't do anything but sighed.

" it is a party for your graduation " joker answered Sebastian's first question with a big smile on face.

" no one asked for "

" ohh Sebastian don't be rough, we all worked hard the whole day to make this party for you" joker said

" excuse me, I didn't they forced me to come, anyway who would spend the whole day making party for someone like you " a man with brown hair and formal dress said " and I don't have to stay in this nonsense party, let's go Grell we have to complete our work "

" hmm William can't we stay more longer"

" now Grell "

" ohhh William your coldness is what I love about you the most " " I have to go sebas-chan please enjoy the party bye"

" hey William, Grell wait..." joker said, but they ingored him and went, shuted the door behind them

" okay they are boring anyway " Joker said trying to don't bother himself of their leaving.

" okay guys thank you so much for that I appreciate it, but please I have no time for that " Sebastian and tried to smile .

" you of course have time, that what does graduation mean "

Sebastian rolled his eyes and sighed " please go out "

" at least cut the cake " a young boy with blonde hair and big green eyes said.

" finny is right cut the cake, we paid about 25$ for it " joker protest

" you can take it with you, please go out " Sebastian said and pushed Joker by his back towards the door, he believes if he make their leader out they all will follow him, and he was right they all went outside.

" ohh Sebastian you're very rough by pushing us outside " joker said almost shouting.

" ahh Sebastian sorry but it seems I dropped some of cigarette powder which caused a small hole on you couch" Bard said with a sorry smile.

" we will talk about this later " Sebastian said firmly, he has grown to love this couch.

" sorry about the cups " may-rin said with regret.

Sebastian shuted the door when they finally gone, he looked around and saw how much his small apartment is in mess, he sighed and started to clean up.

In the next morning, Sebastian woke up early and went directly to the shop, he bought for the child a bed, some clothes and a thick warm jacket since it is so cold now.

Sebastian backed to his apartment he put the clothes on his wardrobe, put a wool binge sweater, light warm brown pants and the thick warm jacket and of course a Socks and black shoes into a bag to take them for the child and then waiting for the man who suppose to bring the child bed that Sebastian paid for earlier .

It wasn't an hour when his bell Rang, Sebastian opened the door and told the man to put the bed in the living room since he hasn't decided where to put the bed in yet. He paid for the man and thanked him.

" aghh this apartment is so small for two " He sighed.

His apartment is really a small one, it has a living room and in front of it there is a small kitchen with a small dinner table in the center , his room is just between the living room and the kitchen, it is a small and simple one with a bed beside it there is the nightstand , wardrobe and small desk and beside his room there is a another room with big wooden cabinet, where he uses it to study.

" hmm I think I should transfer my bed there and put his bed in my bedroom " Sebastian went and take a look at the room where the decided to transfer his bed to " ahh what " He said disappointed " of course there is no room for my bed here.. Ahhh " "what to do now" He sighed. Sebastian looked at the clock and found that it is 4:30 which means he has half an hour to go and pick up the child, Sebastian sighed and pulled the child's bed to his bedroom, picked up the bag and took his way to the hospital.

Sebastian stood in front of Ciel room, he put his hand on the knob took a deep breath and opened the door.

Sebastian entered the room say nothing but smiled at the child.

" hi Sebastian, can we go home now " Ciel said he was very excited to back home again.

" ohh you're so excited, aren't you "

" yeah yeah let's go now "

" okay but first we must to do some papers and then you can go out " Sebastian said and giving the bag for Ciel " you change while I do that OK"

" okay.. "

After half an hour Sebastian done and backed to Ciel again.

" okay are yo...waah that's too big " Sebastian chuckled when he saw how much the clothes he picked for Ciel is so big for him and how the child wearing them wrong.

" it's fine, can we go home now? "

" yes we can "

Sebastian crouched down, so he is at Ciel's level, he gently undressed the sweater and re-dressed him again correctly then he held Ciel's arms and rolled up the long and wide sleeves.

He lifted Ciel up sitting him on the bed, tied the laces then brushed his hair trying to make it down as the static electricity that caused by the wool sweater made it all up.

Ciel picked up Snuggles from his bed and Sebastian picked up the empty bag from the bed put it on his shoulder, he put the child down and holding his small hand. He sighed and looked down at the boy's big eyes "ready?"

" yes " Ciel hold Sebastian's thumb pulling him forward.

 **...**

 **Sorry it is a short chapter, I will try to make the next one longer..**


	8. I Want to Back Home Please

**Thank you all for your positive reviews, they really made my day :***

 **Chapter nine: I want to back home please:**

 **Have tissue ;(**

* * *

Sebastian and Ciel walked their way to sebastian's apartment in silent, Sebastian was thinking about how to deal with Ciel and how to become a good model for him, while Ciel was thinking about how this is the wrong way to home but he didn't bother himself, he was trust in Sebastian and knowing that the man knows another way to go home.

" okay here we are " Sebastian said while they are standing in front of the stairs that lead to the apartment.

" watch your steps " Sebastian said while helping Ciel to go up the stairs.

".. But. " Ciel whispered

Sebastian unlocked the door and entered the apartment with the child.

" I know it is a small but it is a good one " Sebastian said while he turning the light on.

" But I want to back home "

Sebastian frozen a little ".. You'r at home already Ciel " He said and went to his room to put the bag in.

" no but I really want home "

" okay Ciel go bathroom and then have some sleep you should be tired " He said ignoring the child.

" I don't want to sleep, I want to back home "

" here, it is home and if you don't want to sleep now you can do that later "

" But I want mommy I must to back home " Ciel said whined

Sebastian totally frozen he didn't know what to say

" please Sebastian take me home please "

Sebastian was about to open his mouth to say something but he found that he has no words to say to the child.

" please Sebastian I want mommy I want home " Ciel continues begging to Sebastian to take him home.

" please Sebastian I wanna mommy, take me her please " a tears start to seep from his eyes and continue their way to his cheeks.

Sebastian sighed ".. Sorry Ciel but.. There's no one there " Sebastian forced to say that since he has no way to persuade Ciel than say it directly.

" no she is there, she is alone she is waiting for me, please Sebastian take me her " Ciel start to cry and sniffle.

" no one is waiting Ciel, I am sorry, now go bathroom and sleep please " Sebastian said almost in cold and calm tone.

" NO NO I know she is waiting, please take me her " Ciel shouting.

" please Ciel stop it and let's take some rest " Sebastian said gently.

" N~oo I~want mommy " Ciel said while he is crying and sniffling.

" Ciel please stop crying "

Ciel turned at the door trying to open it when he found that it is locked " open the doooor ~ I want go home " Ciel demand while crying and sniffling.

" ohh Ciel please stop it "

Ciel started to kicked the door and crying louder.

Sebastian hasn't hated himself like he does now, he felt a strong pain in his heart, he felt so guilty and just want to disappear

" please Ciel stop it " He said he couldn't bear to hear the child's pain anymore.

But Ciel didn't stop he still begging to him to open the door and let him back home.

" stop Ciel, stop please " ... " STOPT IT NOW " Sebastian shouted behind the child.

Child stop begging but still crying loud.

Sebastian grasped his arm and shouting at his face " STOP IT NOW, THIS IS THE HOME WHERE YOU BELONG TO, THERE IS NO ONE WAITING FOR YOU, AND YOUR MOM IS NOT THERE ANYMORE " Sebastian shouted gazed at him for a while then threw his arm and went to his room shutting the door behind him strongly.

Ciel put his other hand on his arm, Sebastian had grasped it strong which makes Ciel hurting. He sat down in front of the door he was crying and sniffling, Sebastian was so angry, shouting at him loudly and gazed at him with devil eyes just like that person does , at that moment Ciel only want to go home and throwing himself into his mother's lap to cuddle him and tell him everything is okay.

Sebastian sat down against the door putting his hands on his head. He felt very guilty and sad, his chest was in pain and his heart was beating loud and fast.

He just realized how much he made every thing even worst, it was not Ciel's fault, it is all Sebastian's fault from the beginning, he shouting at him so badly because he felt guilty and angry of himself, it wasn't Ciel's fault at all.

He even doesn't told the child that he has adopted him and he will live with him from now.

He only brought him here with no word, so this reaction was very expected.

How shame, he killed the child's mother, causing him to stay at the hospital for a month and then shouting at him without any reason just because he can't bear hearing his pains.

Sebastian kicked the wall with his fist which caused a small crack on the wall and a pain on his fist as well, he wasn't care he feels he deserves all these pains, he sat there for about 15 minutes blaming, hating himself, feeling guilty and shame, after that he noticed he couldn't hear Ciel's crying anymore, he panicked then quickly opened the door to know if the child still there.

He went out to see Ciel laying on the floor in front of the door like a lifeless doll.

He feels a strong pain in his heart, he took a small steps forward, he crouched down to pick the poor child up, when he put his arms under Ciel back, Ciel opened his eyes a little, putting his small hands against Sebastian's chest as he want to go from the man's arms and go out from here, but he was too tired to fight, so he just gave up and closed his eyes, Sebastian took the child to the bedroom, putting him on his bed, removing his shoes and his jacket then putting him under the thick warm blanket.

Sebastian stared at Ciel with sad eyes a little then went back to his bed giving his back to Ciel's bed.

Atfter 2 hours Ciel woke up, he scanned the room around him to know where he is, he saw Sebastian is sleeping there, so without any hesitation he jumped from the bed, opened the door of the room and quickly went toward the apartment door trying to open it and go away from there.

" No no no no "He said with low voice, he didn't want to wake the man.

Ciel kicked the door with his knee when he found that the door is locked. He started to cry but in low voice then he backed to try open the door again.

" what are doing? " Sebastian behind said

Ciel frozen, but ignoring him and continued trying to open the door.

" it is 1 in the morning, where do you think you will go? "

" shut up and open the door " Ciel demand.

Sebastian trying to be quite and gentle, he doesn't want to repeat what he did early.

" please stop and let's back to sleep", "c'mon Ciel " Sebastian took a steps forward

" stay away " Ciel shouting

Sebastian was surprised about how Ciel behavior changed suddenly, it is like he is a different boy .

" alright I won't take any steps, please Ciel clam down "

" SHUT UP, YOU LIAR AND OPEN THIS DOOR " Ciel shouting more and hitting his feet on the floor.

"... Liar? "

" YOU TOLD ME YOU WILL TAKE ME HOME "

" I am sorry but _ "

" SHUT UP, OPEN THIS DOOR I WANNA MOMMY NOW "

" Ciel please let's back to sleep " Sebastian said gently

" NO NO, I want to back home mommy is WAITING "

"... No one is waiting Ciel " Sebastian said quietly and gently

Ciel gnashed his teeth and took the cushion and threw it at Sebastian " open the doooor "

Sebastian think to open the door and take the boy to his home to believe that there is no one there, but he remembered the feeling of being in your home and there no one " please Ciel _"

" OPEN THE DOOOR, OPEN THE DOOR" He crying

" ohh Ciel please calm down "

Ciel just threw all the cushions at Sebastian face " OPEN IT, I WANT MOMMY "

" she is not here anymore Ciel "

A side of Ciel just keeps telling him that his mom is dead and she is not here anymore, but other side keeps telling him that his mom is there waiting for him to come. Ciel start to believe his mom is there and he want to go to her, he doesn't want anyone to tell him his mom is dead, so he was to angry at Sebastian when he said that. He took the glass from the table and threw it with all of his power at Sebastian, the glass crashed in Sebastian's face. Sebastian was able to avoid it but he let it because he believes that he deserves it.

When Ciel saw Sebastian bleeding he sat down and start to cry louder ".. I am.. So..orry "

" I.. D..didn't...mean.. To hurt.. You "

Sebastian put a hand on his cheeks " no Ciel it's fine "

But Ciel keep crying

" it's alright Ciel stop crying I am okay " Sebastian took a careful steps toward the crying child, the he sat down next to him putting his hand on Ciel tremulous shoulders, he start to pat his back with his other hand to calm his down " it's fine Ciel it's fine "

" I am.. Soo...rry , I didn't.. Mean.t..that" a little hiccup escaped from his mouth

"I know that ciel, I know"

" you want to eat something, you haven't eat anything since yesterday " He added

Ciel shook.

" you must to eat something Ciel "

" no.. I am not.. Hungry " Ciel rubbed his watery eye.

" please Ciel you have to eat something, hmmm what about some warm milk? "

Ciel looked up at Sebastian " "with..honey ?"

" yeah of course, you can put as much as you want " Sebastian smiled at him.

He stand up and went to the kitchen to warm up the milk, when the the milk became warm Sebastian poured it into a tea cup and put the cup on a tray then he brought the honey jar and the spoon and put them beside the milk on the tray. He took the tray and put it on the dinner table " okay Ciel come " But Ciel didn't respond or moved. " Ciel? What's wrong? " Ciel still silent. Sebastian sighed " okay I will bring it to you " Sebastian took the tray and then put it in front of the child. He opened the honey jar and handed the spoon to Ciel, but Ciel didn't take it " Ciel what's it? C'mon drink it now or it will get cold quickly, it is winter " Ciel do nothing, and Sebastian thought if he go and let the child alone he will start to drink it, just as little kittens do, Sebastian sighed " okay Ciel I will go bathroom and you drink this okay? " he said while standing up.

He went to bathroom and try to pull out all the small crashed glasses from his cheek, after ten minutes he finally succeed pulled them all out, he washed his face with cold water to stop the blood and then he covered it with aid-band.

He went out to see Ciel drank all the milk he smiled a little. " that's very good Ciel you drank it all "

Ciel looked up at Sebastian " I am sorry Sebastian "

" no don't bother yourself it is all fine now "

Ciel looked down at the floor ".. Are you still mad at me " He said carefully and scared

" ohh Ciel no I am not, it is all alright now, okay " and then he lifted up the tray and put it on the kitchen.

He backed to Ciel " okay Ciel, back to sleep now? " He asked gently

Ciel nodded a little. "Good" Sebastian said and lifted Ciel up, so Ciel won't trample on the glasses that is in front of the bedroom, ciel embrace his hands around Sebastian's neck tightly and started crying a little .

Sebastian tucked Ciel in the bed, and he was about to go when a small hand grasped the bottom of his t-shirt.

" please don't go don't let me alone "Ciel said while he was sobbing.

" you are not alone Ciel, I will be at the kitchen just there "

" on on please stay here " Ciel sniffling

" shh Ciel, alright I will stay " Sebastian sat down in the edge of the Ciel's bed.

Ciel kept crying and cuddling Snuggles against his chest tightly, Sebastian ran his fingers through Ciel's hair " shh shh it's all fine now " He whispered.

" S..Snuggles t..told me.. M..mommy is... Not.. Here anym..more " Ciel said while crying and sniffling " is... Tha..t right... Sebastian? " Ciel was knowing it is right and of course the stuffed toy hasn't told him anything, but he said that because he doesn't want to say he saw his mom dead there, he was too scared to say that loud.

Sebastian sighed then raised his legs to the bed and laying next to Ciel.

He put his left arm under Ciel's head and and his right one surrounded him, Ciel buried his face into sebastian's chest and still crying

" is it r..right s s..Sebas..tian? "

Sebastian cuddle Ciel tighter then he swallowed hard and said " listen Ciel your mom now is in more peaceful and beautiful place, she is fine "

Ciel looked up at him " take me her so "

" sorry Ciel, I can't "

" w..why?" Ciel asked almost in whisper

" coz..I don't know where is she "

" let's share for her let's share " a small hiccup escaped from him

"... Even... Even if we.. Find that place " Sebastian swallowed hard and continue " you cannot go.. There "

" whyyy? " Ciel sobbing

" until it is the time "

" which time Sebastian? "

" a time that allows you to go there "

" when it will come Sebastian " Ciel looked at Sebastian with face full of tears.

" I don't know Ciel.. I don't know "

Ciel cried and buried his crying face on Sebastian's chest and grasped his t-shirt tightly as if his life depends on.

" I saw... Him " Ciel whispered.

" huh? "

" He... Opened...the door " Ciel said with an occasional hiccups

Sebastian wasn't sure what is the boy talking about.

" he was a.. C.. Cat "

Sebastian opened his eyes wider.

" I was... Sitting on.. The sofa.. Mommy told me ... I shouldn't enter.. The kitchen "Ciel sniffling." she was.. Making a.. Surprise.. "

Sebastian start breathing hard and quivering.

" he.. Went to.. The kitchen "

"... I am s...sorr..ry " Sebastian said shaky

" I..I followed.. Him to stop... Him entering the kitchen, then.. I heard a loud... Sound " Ciel sobbing, Sebastian cuddling him more and more " He gone.. He gone and.. Mommy didn't... Move.. Again " Ciel sobbing louder and grasped Sebastian tighter.

Sebastian wasn't able to breathe or say anything, a tears start to seep from his eyes, he shutted his to stop them.

" ahh" Sebastian said trying to catch an air but after he did that he found himself crying audibly.

" Sebastian " Ciel looked up at him

" I sorry ciel, I am sorry "

" it is okay " Ciel put his small hands into sebastian's cheeks to wipe the tears away.

Sebastian gently took Ciel hands away and hugged him tightly.

" I am sorry.. Ciel " Sebastian said shaky "please forgive me Ciel"

" okay " He said a little, Ciel wasn't sure why he should to forgive Sebastian but he said okay because he thought if he say that Sebastian will stop crying.

" I promise Ciel... I won't make you go through that again "

" I promise Ciel.. I will be always here for you "

Ciel hugged Sebastian chest, and nodded.

Then they slept cuddling each other.

* * *

Ciel opened his eyes to see it is morning

He didn't move or do anything he was warm and comfort on sebastian's arms

Sebastian noticed that Ciel is woke up

" you woke? " Sebastian said gently and looking at the boy.

Ciel looked up and nodded.

" did you sleep well? "

Ciel nodded a little

" Good " .. " okay, let's have breakfast and go to exchange your big clothes " Sebastian said and smiled at Ciel

Ciel nodded and back to buried his face into sebastian's chest.

They stayed like this for a while, it seems like they need this cuddle to heal their hearts.

Ciel just becomes the warm sunshine of spring that melt up the ice of the eternal winter of Sebastian's heart.


	9. playing with shadow

**Chapter 10: playing with shadow :**

 **Woow it is chapter 10, I really didn't plan to make it that long, but that's what just happened XD. so many ideas in my head but I really have a problem in how to write them ;(. I was always repeat this phrase ' the best stories are the ones that haven't written '**

 **And I believe I was right.**

 **I am not the kind of person who will start something and doesn't finish it, so I think I am forcing to complete this story. Just a new idea has blossomed in my head last night, but I am not sure I would going to write it, I really don't want to ruin it with my trouble writing skills XD.**

 **I really thought to have a while before continue writing this, but when I remember what I just wrote on the description ' I hope this fiction will warm your winter ' I feel like I need to finish it before March .**

 **Okay here is chapter ten, please enjoy:**

 **After 5 days:**

"okay we got pens, notepad, pencils,eraser and - we need a dictionary" Sebastian said while checking the items in the shopping basket. Sebastian pulled Ciel who was so tired and just want to back home to have a nap, he was too shy to tell the man he is tired and want to back home, he was walking lazy and dependent on Sebastian to pull him forward. He was holding the stuffed animal's right hand with his left hand and Sebastian was holding his right hand.

Sebastian headed to the other side of the bookstore to get a dictionary

" French to English French to English French to Eng... Ah here " Sebastian took the big and heavy dictionary " waah that's too heavy " Sebastian put it into the basket and looked down at Ciel " I am sorry Ciel, I know how much you are tired, all we need now is to pay and back home, just hold on a little okay ". Ciel nodded a little and lazy.

There was no many people in the bookstore, so they could pay for their items quickly.

They finally paid and Sebastian took the two bags and pulled Ciel out of the bookstore.

" waah, we just stayed there for half an hour and it was Sunny and almost clearly but now it is all dark and cloudy "

Ciel raised his head to the black and grey sky " is it going to rain? "

" according to the colour of these huge cloud I think yes "

Ciel furrowed a little, he really doesn't like rainy days and the loud sound of the thunder that following the bright flash.

They continue their way to the apartment, when Sebastian felt Ciel begin to be slower and heavier, Sebastian find no way but carry the child, he didn't want that since the bags were heavy enough, Sebastian sighed and pulled Ciel up with on hand and readjusting him, so Ciel resting his cheek on Sebastian's shoulder and his legs were in each sides of Sebastian, Sebastian supported him with one hand under his bottom, Sebastian was surprised about how much Ciel is too light but happy at the same time.

When they reached their apartment it start to rain. " how lucky we are, we reached home before the heavy rain come " Sebastian said to himself since Ciel is already sleeping.

Sebastian unlocked the door, he put the bags on the table and entered the bedroom putting Ciel in his bed, he removed Ciel's shoes and coat, he tried to put Ciel in his pajama but when start to remove Ciel's sweater, the child start to whimper, so Sebastian left him, he thought it is only a nap a few hours and he will wake up, so there is no need to bother himself and the sleeping boy.

Sebastian went out from the room and leaving the light on and the door open. In these 5 days with Ciel he understand that Ciel scared of darkness and doesn't like to sleep in darkness, which was a big problem to him since he can't sleep while the light is on.

Sebastian pulled out the items that he already have bought put them on the table, he went to the room that beside his bedroom to get the French novel which he must to translate it this night since the deadline is tomorrow morning.

He took the novel that holds the title ' Révolution '. It was a short one but its vocabularies are hard.

He back to the living room, he doesn't like to work in living room but he has to, in case if Ciel wake up or has a nightmare, so he could hear him.

Sebastian sat on the floor putting the stuff he need on the table which in front of him, the table wasn't long, so Sebastian could sitting on the floor and working on the table.

After one hour the rain begin to be heavier and there was a lot of thunders.

Sebastian start to be sleepy and tired, but he can't sleep before finishing this, he yawned " I must to still awake "

" I really need some coffee " He yawned again and stood .

He went to the kitchen and start to boil the water.

Sebastian made his coffee and back to work, he put the coffee cup on the left side of the table, when he took the pen and back to translate the power has off " jeez, it can't be worst " He said annoyed.

" hmph, where is the flash light " He start carefully to find it, when he did and flicked on the switch he found that the battery is weak, he sighed and went to the kitchen to get a candles, the candle is better idea, it will give light and warmth.

The rain begin to be stronger and heavier and the thunder start to be louder and louder, Sebastian hoped the loud sound of the thunder won't wake Ciel up.

Sebastian back to translate he want to finish this as quickly as he could. He want to finish this and get some sleep .

While Sebastian was translating with rapt, the loudest thunder has shouted.

Sebastian dropped the pen and shut his eyes the thunder was too loud and the lightning lit up the whole apartment.

Ciel opened his eyes a little after that loud thunder, he still sleepy and unaware of what is around him. A louder thunder came which made Ciel Shuddered and opened his eyes wide, and start to cry and wail.

" tsk, the worst just happened " Sebastian said and stood to go to the scaring and crying child.

" sshh sshh it is fine Ciel I am here " Sebastian went forward Ciel, he sat on the edge of the bed and patting on his chest gently to sooth him.

Ciel hoisted his hands toward Sebastian, Sebastian took his hands and sitting him on his lap, Ciel embraced his hands around Sebastian's neck and continue crying

" shh shh it is okay Ciel, it is only a thunder, no need to worry " Sebastian said gently and draw a small circles on Ciel back to sooth him

".. The light.. Turn on the light "

" I am afraid I can't, the power has gone Ciel "

" nooo"

" It is okay, why we don't go to the living room, I just switched a candle, it is warm and light there "

Sebastian stood up with Ciel in his arm.

A big thunder came and the lightning lit the room.

Ciel cried and clinging on Sebastian tighter.

" no no it is fine it is all gone now " Sebastian said and start to rock Ciel to make him calm.

' ahh I really need to back to translate this novel ' sebastian thought.

Sebastian sat down as he did before but this time Ciel is here, Sebastian sat with Ciel on his lap, Ciel's chest is against Sebastian's chest and he is resting his cheek on Sebastian's shoulder, his legs are on each sides of Sebastian. Ciel sat there chewing his thumb, he just start doing this after his mother's death.

Sebastian found it hard to translate with Ciel.

After an hour the storm start to calm, and Sebastian almost done.

" ahh no it is e not a " Sebastian said annoyed and then he tried to take the eraser which is on the left side just beside his coffee cup to correct his mistake , Ciel made a sudden movement which made Sebastian spilled the coffee over his notepad and ruined his translation.

" ahhhhhh nooo " Sebastian shouted.

Ciel trembled a little " what is it? " He asked carefully.

Sebastian saw how much Ciel asked innocently as if he didn't do anything.

Sebastian furrowed his brow and sighed " no it is nothing " and then sighed again.

Sebastian back Ciel to rest on his shoulder again.

He took his notepad and saw the coffee drops dripped, he took a sight on the writing " at least I can read them "

" now I need to re-write this 200 pages again " He sighed and put back the notepad aside.

Sebastian rest his chin on his right palm, he saw how everything is in mess, he sighed a little and start to play with his fingers in front of the candle, so a shape appeared on the wall.

It seems Ciel noticed that shape and knowing Sebastian is the one who made it. He used to play with shadow with his mom before.

" is this a cat? "

" huh? "

" you are making a cat right? "

"... You mean the shadow? Yup I guess it is a cat "

" okay make another shape and I will tell you what it is " Ciel said with excited.

Sebastian wasn't in the mood to play but he was upset, so he thought playing would make him feel a little better, or he hoped.

" mmmm okay " Sebastian moved his fingers and a new shape appearing on the wall.

" so what kind of animal is this? " Sebastian asked

" mm a puppy?"

" no "

" mmm a small lamb? "

" no Ciel it something with long ears, see!" Sebastian moved his fingers that shaped the animal's ears.

" a bunny " Ciel shouted happily.

" yes bravo "

Sebastian moved his fingers again to make another animal " now what is this "

" hmmm? "

" it is something with long nose "

" hmmm elf-mm! "

" yes it is, say it "

" mm elaf_ elfen hmm, I forget its name "

" an elephant an elephant "

" yeeah elfant "

" elephant " Sebastian corrected

" yeeess elefennt "

Sebastian chuckled about how Ciel couldn't pronouncing it correctly.

" okay make another shape Sebastian "

Sebastian moved his fingers to make a shape as the child asked " so what about this? "

" a bird " Ciel shouted

" very well Ciel "

" my turn my turn " Ciel shouted happily and his eyes was lighting up.

"okay okay your turn" Sebastian smiled.

Ciel moved his little fingers randomly.

" okay what is this? "

It was actually nothing " hmmm I really don't know, what it could be? "

" a cat Sebastian a cat "

Ciel moved his fingers again to make an indefinite shape " and what is this? "

" mmmmm? a dog? "

" no no it is a bunny, look at his long ears "

Ciel back to move his fingers again.

" okay what is this? "

" an elephant? " Sebastian said because he thought Ciel is making the same order he has made

" noo it is a goose"

" a goose ? that was hard " actually it was hard Sebastian hasn't expected this animal form a 4- years-old child.

" okay let's make another animal " Ciel said and moving his fingers in front of the candle.

" so what... Ahhh no "

" finally the power has back "

" But we haven't finished our game yet, let's turn off the light "

" sorry pup I need to work " Sebastian hoisted Ciel from his lap and settled him on the floor.

Sebastian went to the kitchen to get a fabric to clean the spilled coffee.

" ohh you spilled the coffee over your notebook "

Sebastian only sighed

" you must not write and drink at the same time Sebastian "

" or don't drink and work while there is a child " Sebastian muttered.

" huh? "

" ahh you're right I will try to remember this next time "

Ciel put hands over the spilled coffee and start playing with it

" ahhh Ciel no, it's already messing enough " Sebastian lifted Ciel hands up and swabbed them, and then cleaned the table.

Sebastian lifted Ciel up and putting him on the couch " okay stay here please I will be in the room working "

" you don't need any help? "

" no thank you, you would help me by sitting here quietly "

Sebastian took his stuffs and went to the room.

He sat on the desk and sighed loud at the idea of he has to re-write a 200 pages again.

 **If you still reading this thank you so much. See you.**


	10. playing and working

**Chapter 11: playing and working:**

...

 **After a few months :**

It is no longer winter anymore , the weather becomes very nice and warm, and it is perfect to go out for a picnic.

Unfortunately Sebastian has no time for these things, he has to translate a 1 book every day to earn money that he needs for rent and other stuffs. He was earning money better when he was working with that gang, but whatever he promised himself to don't back again and work with them.

It wasn't a matter for Sebastian to be at home all the day, he is not the type of person who is all active and want to meet friends or something like that, but for a child staying at small house for a whole week without going outside was like a hell.

" Sebastian let's go out " Ciel said

" sorry Ciel but I really have work to deal with "

" But " Ciel furrowed his brow.

" maybe next time Ciel "

" hmph " pouted Ciel " it's all boring here"

" I know Ciel I know, but look I must to translate all these ten books " Sebastian was in a process to translate a children series stories " you take this notepad and the colours "

" no I don't want to draw or colouring anymore " Ciel still pouting.

Ciel saw how much the books Sebastian was translating are colourful and bright, he believes that they must be a fun stories that he want to listen to.

Ciel always enjoys listening to stories, but Sebastian is really bad at telling stories, he doesn't make a different sound for each character, he doesn't even make an eyes contact with Ciel while reading the story, he doesn't act the event or makes Ciel expect what will happen next, but his mother was very good at telling them she was making a different sound, she was always make an eyes contact with Ciel, she asked Ciel to expect what would happen next, because of this Ciel stop asking Sebastian to tell him a story.

But these book was too colourful and the cover was bright, Ciel really want to know the story, so he pulled the colourful book Sebastian was translating.

" ohh Ciel " Sebastian said annoyed

" I will read this story for you " Ciel said with a shyly smile, he knows this was bad to do but he was too boring.

Sebastian sighed " Ciel be a good boy and give me this book " Sebastian said firmly but still gently.

Ciel put the book against his chest " no please I wanna read it for you " He frowned a little and gave Sebastian the a big puppy eyes.

Sebastian rolled his eyes " fine" Ciel was too cute to say no for him.

" thank you " and smiled the biggest smile he has.

Ciel went and sat beside Sebastian, he opened the first page.

There was a coloured picture in the top of the page and the the writing was at the bottom.

Ciel depended on the picture to understand the story, so he could tell it for the man.

The first page holds an image of a little boy with his dog and they are heading to a house.

" so, once upon a time there was a boy who named mmm " Ciel found himself has no idea of what to named the boy. " ohh wait they didn't mention his name " Ciel said to don't look stupid and then Sebastian will stop him.

Sebastian smiled, this was really cute.

" okay there was a boy with his dog, they are going to their home " Ciel looked at Sebastian to make sure if he listen to him or if he get bored and will stop him.

" and then? " Sebastian smiled at Ciel.

"okay let's turn to the next page" Ciel turned to the next one. The next picture holds a the boy and his dog waving to their friend who is waving to them as well.

" hmm so their friend came to visit them and they waving for him as he waved"

" and? "

Ciel turned to the next page. The next page holds a picture of a woman comes from the house with a small cupcakes to give them for the two boys

" the mummy came from the house with yummy cupcakes to give them for the boys "

Ciel turned to the next page which holds a picture of the boys eating the cupcakes happily.

" the boys eating the cupcakes and thanking the mummy, the end " Ciel said and closed the book

Sebastian clapped " wooow Ciel that was amazing "

Ciel smiled happily.

" this story is in French and you translate it into English immediately ".

Ciel shocked a little and then smiled " yes I know French language "

" I see, I am sure you will gonna be a great translator in the future "

Ciel giggled shyly " yes I will be like you "

Sebastian smiled at how Ciel already start to mimic him, but he scared, from now he must to be carefully about how to act.

" okay now give me this story, so I could translate it " Sebastian said gently

Ciel handed the story to Sebastian

" thank you Ciel "

" I am sure I would finish this quickly 'coz you already translate it to me "

Sebastian said praising the child.

" and then we could go and play "

" hmm okay "

After half an hour Ciel get impatient and bored again.

" Sebastian you didn't done yet? " Ciel asked in boring tone.

" not yet Ciel "

" hmph, Sebastian please take a break and let's play " Ciel begged.

Sebastian sighed and put the pen aside

" so what do you want to play? "

" hide and seek " Ciel said with excited and big smile.

" hide and seek? ".. ' why not I could make him hiding and so I will get peace and quiet to finish this ' sebastian thought.

" yesss hide and seek " Ciel shouting with excited.

" hmm okay, you hide and I will try to find you "

" okay close your eyes and count "

" but before that, there is a rules "

" a rules? "

" you can hide in anywhere but not in the living room, okay? "

" okay, now close your eyes " Ciel said happily.

Sebastian put his hands on his eyes and start to count. Ciel went to the bedroom and hiding inside the wardrobe.

When Sebastian felt Ciel has gone he opened his eyes and back to translate while counting.

10 minutes passed and Ciel started to feel hot in the wardrobe, so he got out to see if the man still seeking for him or not.

Ciel went to the living room to find Sebastian still as he left him before.

" Sebastian " He yelled.

" ohh Ciel, here you are "

" you weren't seeking for me,were you?" Ciel pouted.

" no Ciel I was, I was seeing if you are under the table " He smiled

" But Sebastian the rule? You said I can hide in anywhere but not in the living room " Ciel said angrily

" ohhhh yes I forgot, sorry "

" okay again "

" fine "

" close your eyes and count "

Sebastian did as he told.

This time Ciel went to hide in the kitchen he hiding inside a cupboard.

Sebastian was almost done, so he thought to finish this and then seeking for the boy.

" where are you Ciel? " Sebastian said to make the child thinks he is seeking for him, while he is not.

" I really can't find you in anywhere "

Ciel put his hands on his mouth to avoid his giggle from escaping.

" ohhh finally I am done " Sebastian said in low voice so Ciel won't hear him

" now let's go and find that brat "

Sebastian went to the bedroom room and opened the wardrobe but found nothing, he went and saw under the bed but also there was no sign of the boy, Sebastian sighed and went to see behind the door but also Ciel wasn't there " this will take some time "

Sebastian went to the other room and searching for Ciel but he didn't find him.

" Ciel where are you? Come out "

Ciel giggled a little, and Sebastian heard him.

" so you are.. " Sebastian went to the kitchen and opened all the low cupboards but Ciel wasn't in anyone of them, Sebastian sighed, he was sure he heard Ciel sound from the kitchen. Ciel couldn't help himself and laughed loud.

Sebastian raised his head toward the sound source, he opened the upper cupboard to find Ciel there.

" Ciel how you got in there? "

Ciel only laughed. Sebastian saw beside him to find a chair.

" ohhh Ciel this dangerous, you might fall down and break some bones"

Sebastian pulled Ciel out the cupboard and placed him on the ground.

" you couldn't find me " Ciel said proudly

" hmm yes I couldn't "

" so I am the winner " Ciel said with a big smile appeared on his face.

" yes you are the winner Ciel "

" okay let's play another game "

" okay, but this time I will be the one who choose the game "

" hmm okay " Ciel said hesitantly.

" okay the game is who sleep first "

" who sleep first? I haven't heard about it before "

" okay it is an easy game, the one who get in bed first and sleep first is the winner, I will count till three and then we start"

" okay " Ciel said.

" one... Two... THREE "

They two ran to the bathroom, Sebastian make Ciel entered the bathroom first deliberately . When Ciel done Sebastian told him to brush his teeth, Ciel did as he asked and Sebastian went to bathroom.

When they finally done and it was the time to change into their nightwear, Sebastian did that quickly and easy while Ciel not.

" ohh it seems somebody has a problem in there " Sebastian teased Ciel.

Ciel didn't say anything but Whined.

" okay I will help you because it is your first time playing this game " Sebastian chuckled.

Sebastian helped Ciel to get in his nightwear.

Ciel went quickly to his bed and covered himself with the blanket, Sebastian did that too.

" Sebastian how could we know who is the winner? "

" we will know that at morning "

" I feel I will be the winner "

" I will allow that to happen "

After 15 minutes Ciel filled asleep and when Sebastian felt that he carefully get out from his bed and went out from the room "you're the winner Ciel" He said with low voice and then closed the door behind him gently.

He finally can have a time for himself.

 **...**

 **Thanx for reading ..**


	11. pink Cheeks

**Chapter 11: Pink Cheeks, part I**

* * *

 **Here we are back with a new chapter.**

* * *

It is evening , Sebastian was busy as everyday, translating the mound of book beside him in the wooden table.

" aghh my.. Neck.. " Sebastian said while he tried to raise his head slowly, his hand was on his neck.

He thought to take a break and have some snack.

He got up from the chair and walked out of the room to see the little child laying like a dead body on the floor watching the TV, Sebastian was knowing Ciel wasn't pay any attention to the TV since it was the news which is something children would never interest in.

" Ciel? " He said and approached him.

Ciel slowly turned his head toward Sebastian.

" what's it Ciel? are you sleepy? "

Ciel nodded tiredly.

" okay you can take a nap, let's go " He sat down next Ciel and took his small hand and helped him to stand then took him to his bed.

Ciel was so tired and dependent on Sebastian to pull him forward.

They finally reached bedroom Sebastian lifted Ciel and tucked in the bed under the warm blanket.

Ciel quickly slept, Sebastian got out from the room quietly don't want to wake Ciel.

...

It was 10:30 p.m when Sebastian decided it's too late and he has to wake the little boy.

When he approached the bedroom he heard a dry coughing, he gently opened the door.

" Ciel? " He said lightly.

Ciel didn't respond even though he was awake.

Sebastian approached him to see his pink cheeks and his teary eyes.

" Ciel what is it? did you have a nightmare sweet boy? " Sebastian thought Ciel was crying because he had a nightmare.

Ciel coughed as a respond.

" ohh are you ill? " Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed and gently removed Ciel's long bang to feel the hot of his forehead.

" ohh little one you're absolutely sick , do you have any pains? "

Ciel nodded and pointed at his throat, then his stomach and said in a very throaty voice " my.. Stomach hurts " then he slowly closed his eyes " and my head too "

It was obvious Ciel was sick, Sebastian didn't know what to do, he hasn't passed in such an experience before.

" it will be okay my little Ciel, now you must eat something so your stomach will stop hurting you "

Ciel shook his head, he really wasn't in mood for eating.

" no Ciel you must to eat, tell me what do you want? "

" no...thing " Ciel said slowly.

" Ciel I know how do you feel, but you must to eat so, you would get better "

Ciel whimpered.

" I will heat some milk it will help your throat " Sebastian walked to the kitchen to heat the milk, after ten minutes he backed again with white tray holds a cup of warm milk and some cookies.

Sebastian put the tray on the nightstand.

" here Ciel sit down "

When Sebastian found Ciel does nothing, he gently raised him and sat him in his lap.

Ciel whimpered again and buried his face in Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian lifted the warm milk's cup " come on Ciel open your mouth "

" noo "

Sebastian sighed and gently pulled Ciel's face out of his chest and reached the cup toward his lips.

" come on Ciel drink it, I added a honey too, it is so sweeten "

Ciel looked at the cup then slowly opened his dry mouth and letting Sebastian feed him, after a little sip he removed his head.

" Good boy, drink all of it Ciel " Sebastian praising.

" no I can't... My stomach hurts "

" yes, I know that sweet boy, but you have to drink it so, your stomach will stop hurting you " Sebastian said and again took the cup to Ciel's mouth.

Ciel sighed and drank the milk until it done.

" that's good, now take some cookies "

Ciel grumbled and buried his face on Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian sighed and when he was about to back the cookies plate to the tray, Ciel suddenly threw out all of the milk he had already drunk all over Sebastian's shirt then he start crying loudly and coughing violently.

Sebastian put the cookies away and he found himself without any mind, wiped Ciel's mouth with his right thumb and gently dapped on his back with his left palm " shh shh it's fine" Sebastian whispered sweetly on his ear.

Ciel kept coughing and sobbing, Sebastian put his hand on his forehead and Ciel was too hot.

" he need a Doctor " Sebastian whispered to himself.

He slowly and gently laid Ciel on his bed, and stood up with the tray.

" I.. am.. Sorr...yy " Ciel sobbed.

" ohh sweetie it's fine, it isn't your fault, I am the one who forced you to drink the milk plus this always happens in sick state, it is all fine " Sebastian smiled at him, then he continued his way to the kitchen, after a second he backed again and found Ciel laying in the middle of the bed and wrapped himself with the blanket from his pink face till his toes, he was trembling and coughing.

" ohh Ciel are you okay? " Sebastian said and sat on the bed patted his trembling back.

" I feel cold "

" I will get you jacket " Sebastian said and went to the wardrobe, he first changed his dirty clothes, then he took a warm wintry clothes to the sick boy.

He took Ciel out the warm blanket, ignoring his grumbling and whimpering .

He took off his light and short sleeves shirt and put him into a thick white wool sweater, then he pulled down his light pants and put him into a black thick jeans and dressed him into thick and warm dark blue hoodi jacket, and the final touch was dressing him a couple of socks and his winter shoes.

" where... We go? " Ciel asked throaty when Sebastian put him into shoes.

" to the hospital Ciel "

" noo I don't want " Ciel shook his head while crying.

Sebastian put a hand on Ciel's warm and pink cheek and said " it's alright sweetie they would help you get better " then he lifted Ciel up into his arms, he first laid Ciel into his arms but Ciel didn't like this position he cried and hoisted his arms to Sebastian, Sebastian readjusted him until his head was laying on Sebastian's shoulder and his two thin legs around his waist, Sebastian put his left hand under Ciel's bottom and his right one was patting his back gently.

When they were about to leave the bed, Ciel sobbed and stretched his arm toward the bed as if he want something.

" what is it Ciel? "

" Snu...ggles "

" okay " Sebastian took the stuffed cat and gave him to Ciel, Ciel took him to his chest so, the toy was between his chest and Sebastian's chest, he backed and resting on Sebastian's shoulder, sucking his thumb and closed his teary red eyes.

They reached the hospital within ten minutes.

Sebastian entered the children emergency department, he walked to the reception and they told him to wait a minute.

He stood beside the examination room.

The whole hospital was filled with children cry and telephone ringing, but it still quiet somewhat.

After a little while the nurse called for them.

Sebastian entered the room and found a middle-aged woman examining a file.

When Sebastian entered the room she raised her eyes, Sebastian approached her and shook her hand and she shook him as well " hello I am doctor Sophia "

" hello Sebastian Michaelis "

" this must be Ciel Phantomhive "

" yeah "

" please have a seat "

Then Sebastian sat on the chair with Ciel in his lap.

" hi Ciel how do you feel? " the doctor asked softly.

But Ciel didn't respond but tightened his grasp on Sebastian.

" he has a headache and it seems he has a sore throat and a stomach ache " Sebastian said.

" and I think he is hot " He added.

" I will take his temperature " the doctor said and gestured to the nurse to do it.

The nurse took the thermometer and approached the little boy, she tried to take Ciel's temperature but Ciel cried and buried his face in Sebastian's chest and surround his arms around Sebastian's neck tightly.

Sebastian sighed.

And the doctor asked the nurse to use the axilla thermometer, the nurse did as she told.

Sebastian unzipped Ciel's jacket and pulled down his sweater to allow the nurse to take his temperature.

The nurse put the thermometer under his thin arm and told Sebastian to squeeze his arm to keep the thermometer.

Sebastian squeezed him gently.

After a while the nurse removed the thermometer, then she noted his temperature and gave the paper to the doctor.

The doctor read the paper " thirty-eight and half ohh that's really high "

Sebastian panicked.

" when everything has begun? " the doctor said.

" he was pretty fine at morning but at evening he was very torpid I gave him a nap then when I woke him up he was very sick and hot so I brought him here "

" you haven't taken his temperature? "

" uhmm no, actually I don't have a thermometer "

" that's wrong, when there's a child in the house you must have a thermometer, a high temperature is too dangerous, it may lead to death "

Sebastian swallowed, he haven't known that before.

" anyway now I need to see his throat"

Sebastian gently took Ciel's face off him to allow the doctor to see his throat.

Ciel cried and coughing loudly and struggled to keep the doctor away.

The woman sighed " is he always that hard? "

" I really don't know, this is my first time in the hospital with him "

A question mark draw on the doctor face.

" I mean I have been with him for six or seven months, I has adopted him earlier this year "

" ohh, but it seems like you don't know how to deal with him? Was it an unplanned adoption? "

" yes exactly "

The doctor sighed.

" c'mon Ciel allow the doctor to see your throat so she could figure out what is wrong with you " Sebastian said softly to Ciel.

After a few attempts, the doctor finally saw his sore throat, then his ear and finally his chest.

Ciel really wasn't happy with all these, he cried and coughing loudly and violently.

Sebastian embraced him and rocked him gently.

The doctor sighed and backed to her chair " it seems like he has a sore throat and an ear infection " she said while writing the prescription.

" has he vomited? "

" yes, I gave him a cup of milk but the vomited it momentarily "

" well, we must to give him the antipyretic by IV "

The doctor gave Sebastian the prescription " these are the medicines he needs to "

" thank you so much and I am sorry for everything "

" no it is fine, I go through this situation everyday "

Sebastian smiled at her " Good luck with that "

Sebastian was about to leave when the woman stopped him.

" here, there is a prescription for you too"

Sebastian confused and took the paper.

" how to parenting! " Sebastian read it loud and looked at the doctor.

" actually you won't find it in the pharmacy but in a bookstore " she smiled.

Sebastian nodded " thank you "

" and you must to get a thermometer right now and the antipyretic must be at home always "

Sebastian nodded.

" the normal temperature is between thirty-six to thirty-seven, if his temperature more than this even a half you must to give him the antipyretic. Try to take his temperature per hour, use a lukewarm compresses on his forehead, if his temperature was more than Thirty-nine give him a shower "

" okay, thank you so much "

" could I ask you about the month? " the doctor said.

" huh? " Sebastian didn't get it.

" in which month we are now ? "

"... September? "

" and does September required all these thick clothes? "

" He said he feels cold " Sebastian said hesitantly.

" of course he would feel cold, as his temperature is high "

" you must to change him into a t-shirt and short even with all of his objections and protest, be patient "

" yes, thank you " Sebastian said and followed the nurse to give Ciel the antipyretic within his vein.

* * *

 **I am sorry it is a short chapter..**

 **My thoughts to complete this chapter are muddled, I need more time to organize them, but at the same time I don't want to have more time for not updating, so I divided this chapter into two parts**

 **\- Maybe I will merge them together later-**


	12. pink Cheeks part II

**Chapter 12: Pink Cheeks part II**

 **Hi guys I hope you are doing fine**

 **Okay here is the second part .**

 **Caution: kinda Long chapter..**

* * *

Sebastian followed the nurse to give Ciel the antipyretic within his vein.

They entered the room where there was three beds surrounded with white curtains.

The nurse took them to the first bed of the room, she was preparing the bag of the medicine and Sebastian tried to lay Ciel on the bed, but Ciel refused, cried and clung onto Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed and sat on the bed cradling the child into his lap.

Sebastian was really upset and annoyed, the only thing Ciel was doing is crying and grumbling.

" excuse me " the nurse said politely to put the needle into the little hand.

Sebastian took Ciel's left hand to the nurse.

He cuddled Ciel closer and tighter and asked the nurse to be gentle , thankfully, Ciel didn't know a needle is in its way to his small hand.

Ciel cried loud because of the little pinch of the needle

" it's okay it's okay " the nurse said while she was linking the clear tube to the needle.

Sebastian rocked him and hushed softly in his ear.

" it may take half an hour " the nurse said to Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded, and she left.

After a little while Ciel finally calmed down.

His nose was running, a tears pouring down from his big blue eyes because of the fever, his small frame was trembling and he was breathing hardly.

Sebastian looked at him worriedly then he bowed forward to take the tissue package from the nightstand in front of him.

He took two tissue papers and wiped Ciel's nose, Ciel whimpered and tried to push his hand, Sebastian removed his hand, he didn't want to make Ciel cry again, the poor child is tired enough.

After a while Ciel began to suck his thumb and then he was almost asleep.

Sebastian was about to remove his thumb but he didn't, Ciel was finally calmed and almost asleep.

He didn't know why this bad habit makes Ciel relax and calm.

A few minutes later, a parents entered the room with their crying boy, the boy was crying loudly which made Ciel woke up.

Sebastian sighed when Ciel opened his red and teary eyes.

Ciel rubbed his eyes while he was whimpering.

Sebastian took Ciel even closer and tried to close his sensitive ears by his hand and arm, rocking him very gently to make him sleep again.

The mother seemed to feel Sebastian was annoying of her boy's harsh cry.

She approached him " I am sorry " she said in a sorry tone.

" no it is fine "

" my child has broken his arm after jumping from the dining table, he is very hurting now that's why he is crying too loud " she said trying to explain the cause of the loud cry of her boy.

" ohh that's bad, I hope he will get well soon " Sebastian said hiding his annoying.

" thank you "

" what about your child? " she asked when she saw the small boy between his arms.

".. My child...? " but Sebastian quickly realized she meant Ciel and it is not her fault, actually , no one would come to a hospital at mid-night with a crying and sick child unless his parents.

" he.. He has.. A fever " Sebastian answered while thinking of Ciel as his child, he Shuddered.

After ten minutes, the boy finally calmed down, after the nurse dressing his arm, and then they left.

The mother apologized to Sebastian again and wished a get well soon to Ciel.

Finally the room became quiet again.

" ho..m..." Ciel's throaty voice said.

" did you say something sweetie?" Sebastian said while brushing Ciel's bang.

" home *coughing * back.. Home..?"

" just a few minutes and we could go, back to sleep now , okay" Sebastian said and rocked him quietly.

Ciel took his thumb in his mouth again then slowly he drifted to sleep.

Sebastian hoped no one would come and wake Ciel up again.

But thankfully, the hospital still quiet and after fifteen minutes the nurse came to remove the IV.

"it is over , I will take his temperature again " she said and brought the thermometer, she took Ciel's temperature and thankfully it was normal.

" it is 37 which means it's normal "

" Good " Sebastian whispered.

" you don't have to give him any of the medicines for the next six hours, he already has them all by the iv, take his temperature when ever you feel him somnolent or tired. Give him a lots of drinks especially orange juice, if he refused to eat within six hours bring him back to the hospital, don't ever flout of fever or high temperature, they may kill the child "

Sebastian looked at her, swallowed then nodded.

Sebastian cradled Ciel then stood up to have the medicines from the hospital pharmacy.

The pharmacy wasn't far, Sebastian reached it in five minutes, he readjusted Ciel as he need a free hand. Ciel whimpered a little when Sebastian moved him but he calmed when he finally settled his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

The road was so quiet, there was no one there, Sebastian entered the pharmacy it wasn't a big one.

It was also empty unless of the doctor and a young nurse.

" hello " Sebastian said

" ohh hello how could I help you? " the doctor said.

Sebastian gave the prescription for the doctor.

The doctor stared at the paper for awhile then asked the nurse to bring the medicines.

The nurse did and the doctor took a pen to note the time and the potion on the package of each medicine, then gave them to Sebastian and told him the time and potion orally again.

Sebastian thanked him.

" and could I get a thermometer " Sebastian said.

" yes of course, here " The doctor gave him the thermometer.

" mm could you give me the one which I could use it under the arm.. " Sebastian said hesitantly didn't sure if he had described it correctly.

" But this one is more accurate "

" I know, but he won't keep it in his mouth for five minutes "

" ohh okay as you like "

Before he paid he asked the doctor to show him how to use it, the doctor did, and then he went back to his apartment.

Sebastian put the still sleeping boy in his bed, he pulled out Ciel's thumb from his mouth, unzipped his jacket and took it off, undressed his sweater, his jeans, removed his socks and his shoes, then exactly how the doctor has said, he put Ciel into a t-shirt and a short.

Sebastian undid his shoes and pulled them off then he lied beside Ciel, he want to be near him in case if something happened.

He took his temperature each hour, exactly as the doctor said, of course the doctor didn't mean it literally ,but Sebastian took it seriously.

Ciel's temperature still normal for three hours, when it is six a.m which almost morning, Sebastian thought to get some sleep.

Sebastian woke up by Ciel's loud coughing, he opened his eyes to see Ciel sitting on the bed a hand on his chest and coughing violently.

He raised up quickly and took Ciel's trembling body into his arms and leaning him against his chest.

" shh shh it is fine " He said while patted his back gently.

Tiredness was clearly appeared on Ciel's features, his eyes were sleepy and his cheeks were pink.

Sebastian put his hand on Ciel forehead, the boy was very hot.

Sebastian panicked, and quickly tried to reached the thermometer from the nightstand.

He took it with his quivered hand, he quickly put it under Ciel's arm, Ciel didn't struggled this time he was tired as death.

Sebastian waited for four minutes to get the result but he could swear it seemed like four hours.

" damn Thirty-nine point eight, this is too high " Sebastian said and put the almost died child in the bed carefully.

He gave him the antipyretic, it was really a hard mission, Ciel was so tired to swallow it.

" I will be back right now " Sebastian said and quickly got out from the room.

He took a bowl and filled it with lukewarm water and a small towel.

He quickly returned to the room to found Ciel trembling very badly as if he was dying.

" shit "

He quickly put the bowl on the nightstand, if he remembered well, the doctor said something about giving him a shower if his temperature was above thirty-nine.

He lifted Ciel up with his quivered hands, he didn't know why he was quivering and aghast.

Ciel was like a lifeless doll in his hands.

Sebastian quickly took Ciel to the shower bowl and even without removing his clothes, he poured the very cold water all over his body.

Ciel cried when the water damped his hair and his clothes.

Sebastian sighed in reassured that might be a good sign.

Sebastian took Ciel's small hands into his own.

Ciel finally became aware of what is around him , he got closer he want to get out from the icing water.

Sebastian washed his face before took him out.

He took Ciel into his arms and cuddled him tight, he really couldn't understand the feeling he is going through right now, it was weird, something he hasn't felt since along time.

He has lived 14 years all alone, no one was around, no one he was cared about or for, and finally someone is here.

Ciel has became something so precious to him, someone who he didn't want to lose, he of course didn't like Ciel at the beginning but now he couldn't imagine his life without him.

That was weird really weird.

He returned to the room with Ciel in his arms, he changed Ciel's clothes in a blink and tucked him into the warm bed.

When Ciel was finally in the bed he closed his tired eyes, Sebastian lied beside him and took the damp towel and put it on his forehead.

Ciel opened his eyes and whimpered.

" shh it will help you Ciel " Sebastian whispered while rubbed his chest softly.

It wasn't a long time and the child was sleeping again.

Sebastian took his temperature "thanks God it went down" He whispered when he saw the result.

Sebastian stayed by Ciel's side for three hours, when it is afternoon, he felt hungry he thought to eat something and make something for Ciel too.

After two hours Sebastian checked Ciel, he was sleeping peacefully and with relaxed expression, he was too relaxed and quiet, Sebastian couldn't bring himself to wake him up, he only bent down and put his palm on Ciel's forehead and so Ciel opened his eyes.

" you awake? " Sebastian said.

"... Mm"

" how do you feel now, better? "

Ciel nodded and coughed.

" you must be hungry "

Ciel shook.

" c'mon I made you favouriter meal, guess what? " He asked with a smile.

" mmm Apple pie? "

" no it is actually a main meal "

"... Pancake? "

" no it is something as a lunch or dinner?"

".. Pasta? "

" hmm no "

" But I like pasta "

" something you like beside pasta"

" hmm "

" I will help you, it begins with the letter M"

After a while of thinking, the child decided there is no meal begins with M "But no meal starts with M"

" are you sure? "

Ciel nodded hesitantly.

" what about Mush.." But before Sebastian could complete Ciel remembered which meal starts with the letter M "mushroom soup " Ciel shouted happily then coughed .

Sebastian chuckled " yes actually "

Sebastian helped Ciel to sit position

" I will bring it here for you "

Sebastian went and returned within a second with a tray holding a bowl and put it on the nightstand.

" can I go to living room I wanna TV " Ciel said.

" you want to watch TV? "

Ciel nodded.

Sebastian lifted Ciel up with one hand and held the tray with his other one.

Ciel took his Snuggles and his warm still light blanket.

Sebastian sat the boy down on the floor and put the tray on the wooden table, he turned the TV on, and used the remote control to find Ciel's favorite kids channel.

" okay Ciel let's eat "

"... No I don't wanna "

" I am afraid you have to Ciel "

Ciel shook.

Sebastian took a spoonful to Ciel's mouth " c'mon Ciel say ahhh "

Ciel got his face away from the spoon.

" does your stomach hurt you? "

" no "

" so what is the matter? "

" I'm scared "

" scared? "

Ciel nodded.

" scared of what? "

"... What if I threw it out again? " Ciel whispered.

" ohh sweetie it's fine the medicines help you to keep the food into your stomach "

Ciel looked at Sebastian suspiciously, and then he finally nodded.

Sebastian began feeding him, Ciel wasn't pay any attention to that, his eyes and attention were all for the TV, he was only opening his mouth whenever the spoon comes.

Sebastian praising the child after eating the whole bowl, and took a cushion for him , so Ciel could lay down, Ciel did and still keep watching his favourite show, a little boy who goes into adventure with his dog.

Sebastian thought it is a perfect time to work, Ciel acting normal at least on these 2 hours. He brought the book he must to translate, his notepad, several pens and of course the huge heavy dictionary.

But actually it was really hard to work at this moment, the TV was too loud, the child was commenting on the events, singing with them their noisy songs, and wishing if he had a dog.

Sebastian mental hoped Ciel would never asked him to buy a dog , he knows how much it is hard to say No for him, Ciel only need to make a puppy eyes and sit face to face with him saying with his little voice " please Sebastian I wanna puppy " and Sebastian would do that without hesitant, everybody knows that, so when they need something from Sebastian they asked Ciel to ask him, Sebastian needs to solve this issue as quick as possible.

After translating one paragraph, Sebastian thought to stop or he would have headache, he checked the boy who was sucking his finger as always, he put his hand on Ciel's forehead, Ciel was normal.

Sebastian grasped Ciel's wrist gently, Ciel raised his head to meet Sebastian's face.

" Ciel could please pulled your thumb out? "

Ciel did.

" thank you " paused " Ciel? Don't put your thumb into your mouth again, it is bad and dangerous "

".. Why? "

" cause.. Ahmm... You touch everything with your finger then you put it into your mouth and so that Germs would go inside your body and make you sick"

" Ge.. Huh? " Ciel asked confused.

Sebastian realized he was talking to a 4-years-old baby " ahh Germs are very very small creature which we couldn't see them by our eyes, they are very dangerous, when they entered our bodies they made us sick, so we need to wash our hands before eating and after playing, they are everywhere "

" so it is enough to wash my hand before that? "

Sebastian sighed, this actually didn't work, Ciel still didn't get what does Germs mean, he need another tactic.

" listen Ciel, if you still sucking your thumb wrong people would think you still wearing nappies and using bottles "

" waahh " Ciel shouted and his face became red " no Sebastian no you know I don't "

Sebastian smirked this is appeared to work.

" yes Ciel I know you don't, but others don't "

Embarrassment has drawn into the child expressions.

" May-rin asked me before if you still wearing nappies and using bottles, I asked her what made you thinks such a thing, she said because you still sucking your thumb "

" what did you say? " Ciel asked in scared tone.

" I said No Ciel is a big boy who uses cups and bathroom "

Some tears came out from Ciel's eyes.

' did I do something wrong? ' Sebastian thought.

" ohh Ciel no it is fine now " Sebastian said and took Ciel into his lap " you only need to stop sucking your thumb and so no one would think something wrong "

Ciel nodded and some hiccups escaped from his mouth.

" ohh Ciel I didn't mean " Sebastian sighed and cuddled the embarrassed boy.

" listen Ciel as I know you're a big boy who doesn't need babies stuff anymore you could suck your thumb around the house, okay? " Sebastian said trying to cheer up the child.

Ciel nodded.

Sebastian sighed again.

At night Ciel's temperature went high again, Sebastian faced hard time once again, but within two days, Ciel recovered, and the poor Sebastian coughed for a week.

* * *

 **Yay finally, I didn't know why I took long time writing this chapter..**

 **A time skip next chapter, but not that much one year and half where Ciel would be in the kindergarten, aww XD**

 **Please reviewing I appreciate knowing your opinions.**

 **And please forgive my bad language ;((((**

 **See you.**


	13. playdate : a boy vs a girl

**Playdate: a boy vs a girl:**

* * *

In a little room just enough for the little creatures who were sitting on a little colorful chairs behind a small tables.

The wall of the room was filled with a cute different animals.

There was about twenty children who were paying their full attention to their young teacher 'Miss Clara' who was very loved by all the children.

She was a young sweet girl with a brown wavy hair, a honey eyes and a sweet smile.

She wears the same clothes everyday for a mysterious reason, a light blue jeans and a soft pink t-shirt.

One certain blue eyed boy was sitting there on one of the seats , looking with curious eyes to the board, today they suppose to write a letter for the one whom they love the most.

With a crayon and colorful papers the little children began to write their letters , of course, with their sweet teacher helping them on the spelling.

Ciel wasn't really like being here at first, he was scared that Sebastian won't come back to pick him up, but now he is sure Sebastian will be on the gate every afternoon to take him home.

He also was the quiet child who didn't want to play with other, but a big thank for one little girl with twin tailed blonde hair who is her favorite word was ' cute ' from her first meeting with Ciel she never stop telling him how cute he is, but luckily, Elizabeth was older than him, so he could find time of peace in the class.

It is afternoon, the time they are supposed to back home, Ciel couldn't wait even more to give Sebastian the letter he has written for him.

" Ciel, Ciel " it is the blonde girl.

Ciel sighed.

" I missed you Ciel " she said and hugged him tight.

" ouch Elizabeth please let me go "

" ohh Ciel please don't call me Elizabeth but lizzie "

" okay lizzie but could you leave me now"

" ahh it's mommy " she shouted happily and ran to her mother with the boy.

" hi sweetheart, who is your little friend? "

" hi mommy, this is Ciel, he is in the class A not in my class but we still friends"

" that's sweet, hi Ciel how are you ?"

" h..hi " Ciel said hesitantly, he didn't like this woman she looks strict.

" Sebastian " Ciel said happily when he saw Sebastian,a perfect time. Ciel ran to Sebastian leaving the girl and her mum behind.

Sebastian crouched down and put his hands on Ciel's shoulders " hi how was your day?"

" Good " Ciel smiled.

Sebastian raised his head to see the woman looking at him, he stood up.

" hello I am Elizabeth's mother, Mrs. Francis Midford "

".. Hello, Sebastian Michaelis " and they shook hands.

" you must be Ciel's guardian "

" yeah it is as you said "

" I think my daughter and Ciel became a good friends "

".. Yes I see that "

" so why don't they get a playdate together? "

" huh? I think it's too early, I mean we just already met! "

" A cautious person so. Anyway, I planned you to come with him too "

" thank you but I am not sure, I am a busy person " Sebastian never was that person who like to be around people, especially, mothers a maven mothers, and this mother looks like one.

" what about Friday night? "

" I really appreciate it but as I said I am really busy "

" it's Friday, the weekend , you must to have a break and come too "

' what a hard woman ' he thought

" I am sure you aren't the boy's parent or his brother, there must be an interesting story I would like to hear " she whispered.

Sebastian swallowed.

" and you would meet my husband and my oldest son, he is a high school student "

Sebastian sighed

" here the address, see you on Friday " without even give Sebastian chance to say anything, she called her daughter.

" let's go sweetie "

" okay mommy, bye Ciel " she said and gave him the last hug for today.

They gone, Sebastian looked at the address then gave a sigh.

" Sebastian? "

"'hmm? Yes Ciel? "

Ciel raised his hand holding a blue card for the man.

" what is this? Sebastian said and took the paper.

" Miss Clara told us to write a letter for the one we love the most and I wrote one for you " Ciel said proudly with a big happy smile.

Sebastian was speechless, Ciel always surprised him.

" ohh Ciel thank you so much, I must to keep it " Sebastian smiled gently for the boy, he has a box where he keeps every thing Ciel gives him or the things Ciel does for the first time, of course they weren't literally the first time, but at least for Sebastian . The box would be a great present for his twentieth birthday, ohh thinking of his twentieth birthday Sebastian was sure he didn't plan to be here for that long, why he is thinking about that now..

" Sebastian won't you read it? "

" this is not the perfect place to read it, let's back home "

Ciel nodded and smiled and pulled Sebastian hand forward, he was too excited to see how Sebastian would react when he read the letter, even though he wrote nothing but simply ' I love you Sebastian '.

* * *

It is Friday night, Sebastian had nothing but accept the invitation.

Sebastian didn't like being there, the woman was commenting on her family's manner, talking about perfection all the time, their house was very tidy and clean house, Sebastian hoped they would never ask to visit him, his apartment was to away from this organized house.

The two children were playing in the girl's room. Sebastian was sitting in the living room with the mother, the father and the brother of the girl.

He was waiting for the proper chance to excuse and back home.

" so you said you have adopted the child?" Mrs. Francis said.

" yes it is "

" that was a good thing to do "Mr. Alexis added.

" yes you know his parents left him on my hands "

" so you knew the child before! " Francis said.

" yes his family was my neighbor and after the car accident there was no one for him but me "

" what a poor child " Alexis said

Sebastian smiled and nodded.

" and you said you translating French books as a job to earn money! " Alexis said

" yes sir "

" are you follow a certain publishing house? "

" no not yet " ohh what about their weird questions, Sebastian wasn't used answering these kind of questions.

" so I see you didn't change his last name? " Francis said

' ohh to where they want to reach ' Sebastian thought.

" ahh yes I didn't "

" could I ask you why? "

" what do you mean by why? "

" hmm I think it would be easier if you did? "

" I thought to leave this decision for him" Sebastian was never thought to give Ciel his last name, that name wasn't that worth to Ciel to hold it, and after knowing the story of Ciel he also begins to think 'phantomhaive' wasn't also worth to Ciel to hold it as well.

After several more questions, Sebastian finally found the chance to back home, Ciel finally got tired.

" bye Ciel I really happy you have came" lizzie said and hugged the boy.

" yes we also were happy you came Mr. Michaelis " Alexis said and shook Sebastian's hand

" it is a pleasure for me to meet you" Sebastian said.

" next time they will get their playdate in your home Michaelis " Francis said playfully.

Sebastian tried to smile then he finally said " yes of course "

* * *

And the day has came, today lizzie supposed to come for a playdate in Ciel's house.

Her mother put her at 3:00 p.m and told Sebastian she will come to pick her up at 6:00 p.m, okay it wasn't a long time Sebastian could deal with that, plus lizzie is a cute girl.

" you two play here whatever game you like and I will be there working, okay? "

" okay " the two children said.

The children stayed quiet for awhile but this quiet didn't still any longer, their voices getting louder and louder not with happiness but in anger.

Sebastian sighed and walked back to the children.

" what's wrong? "

" Sebastian Elizabeth doesn't want to play my game " Ciel said quickly.

" it's lizzie and you're the one who doesn't want to play with me " the girl shouted.

" I don't want to play that game anymore" Ciel protest.

" wait wait could you tell me what is going on? "

" Ciel doesn't want to play tea party with me "

" Ciel! " Sebastian said gently

" I don't want to play that game anymore Sebastian, it is boring "

Sebastian sighed " so which game you want to play? "

" hide and seek " Ciel said with no hesitation.

" I don't like that game I don't like being in a small spot alone "

Sebastian sighed again this will take time.

" it is fine Elizabeth you will not be alone the house is so small "

" it is lizzie, why you two don't want to understand that it is lizzie and I would never play that game "

" Ciel why you don't play tea party I guess it is a fun game " Sebastian said softly

" never Sebastian I get bored of this game we have played it for million times "

Sebastian sighed, it was appeared that the two won't accord on games, so thinking of another tactic.

" what about watching a movie? "

Their eyes smiled as their mouths did and then the two nodded.

" so which movie you would like to watch? "

" Cinderella " " Winnie the pooh " the two shouted at the same time.

Uh-oh this was a very bad idea.

" Cinderella "

" no Winnie "

" Cinderella "

" Winnie "

" STOP, you two must be hungry I will bring you something to eat " Sebastian said and left to the kitchen.

Sebastian came back with some cookies and juice.

" woow mister Sebastian this is look lovely thank you so much " said the girl.

Sebastian smiled then he looked up at the clock, why he hasn't the power to control the time, so he could make it six and the mother would come to pick her daughter up.

He sighed, he must to find a plan, the children will start argue again after finish eating.

Sebastian looked around the room and his eyes fell on a box of crayon and papers, he smirked, this is a good idea.

He took the crayon and the papers for the two children.

" why you don't draw something "

They children took the colors and the papers and starting to draw quietly, but this quiet killed by a one little shouting

" nnoo the blue is mine "

" But I need blue to color the sky"

Sebastian sighed and went back to where the children were " what is it now" He said with a boring tone.

" Ciel doesn't want to give me the blue color for the sky "

" Ciel! "

" But blue is my favorite Sebastian " Ciel whimpered.

Sebastian sighed " Ciel give her the color so she could draw the sky and give it back to you "

" NO " Ciel cried

" Ciel? " Sebastian said firmly.

" no no no they are my colors " Ciel shouted.

" Ciel this was bad, now give her the color " Sebastian said still in frim tone

Ciel stared at him with anger and then threw the color, keeping his pride for a little while then he fell his face on his arms the table crying loud.

Sebastian sighed and put his hand over his face " Ciel it's okay don't cry "

" ohh I am sorry " the girl said.

" c'mon Ciel stop crying I'm sorry " Sebastian sighed

" Ciel I don't want blue anymore I will draw a pink flower "

Sebastian put his hand on Ciel's shoulders and took him up, wiping his tears away " it is fine now lizzie doesn't need blue "

Ciel stop crying but there was still some hiccups.

Sebastian took the blue color and gave it to Ciel " here took it and try to draw something " He looked toward the girl "you too lizzie draw something"

" okay " lizzie said

Ciel nodded slowly.

Sebastian sighed

The children returned to draw again in silent, Sebastian sat on the couch behind them reading a book, wishing they would still silent until the girl's mother come.

" I am done " said the girl happily

" me too " the boy said after her as quick as he could.

" look mister Sebastian what do you think of my drawing? " she said and held the paper up allowing Sebastian to see it.

" woow this is really good " and he didn't lie, the drawing was really good for a six years old child, it was perfect.

" you're really talent lizzie " Sebastian believed this girl really has a talent.

" thank you, my brother said so " she giggled shyly.

Ciel ran to Sebastian holding his drawing up for him and reached it very close to his face, the paper was very close to Sebastian's eyes, so he failed determined it.

" look at mine look at mine Sebastian " Ciel shouted.

" ohhh Ciel I can't see it, it's too close " Sebastian said and grasped the paper's edges and took it off his face.

He looked at it, he couldn't tell what it was. A random blue color covers the paper and a stain of yellow settled on one edge of the top edges and a random lines of brown on the middle. They didn't make sense. Sebastian looked at the anticipating child.

" hmm this is great Ciel " He said in low voice.

Ciel knows this wasn't the same tone he used when he react to lizzie'a drawing.

He stood in front of Sebastian staring at him with angry eyes.

Sebastian looked at him then at the drawing " I mean it is really beautiful Ciel, it is really a piece of art " Sebastian said

" let me see " lizzie said and looked at the nonsense drawing.

" hmm what is this? "

Sebastian looked at the boy who even got more anger.

" ohh we must to hang it on one wall, where do you want me to hang it Ciel? "

" I will hang mine in my room " the girl said proudly.

" yes you should it is really beautiful " Sebastian said.

Suddenly Ciel pulled his drawing out Sebastian's hand robustly, his eyes were angry, his lower lip was quivering and he seemed he would cry in any second.

" Ciel sweetie what is it "

Ciel threw his drawing and ran to the bedroom shut the door behind him strongly.

Sebastian sighed, he looked at the girl and said " I am sorry lizzie "

She shook in confused.

Sebastian stood up, taking the drawing and went to the bedroom, he opened the door gently.

" Ciel? "

Ciel didn't answer, he was covering himself with his soft blanket on the bed.

Sebastian approached him and bent down before the bed, he put his hand on the boy's back gently and said " Ciel sweetie it is not good to leave your guest alone,isn't it " He said sweetly.

Ciel didn't respond.

" Ciel may I know what is bothering you?"

" you " Ciel shouted

" me? " Sebastian confused

" you like Elizabeth's drawing not mine" Ciel said angrily.

Sebastian sighed, the boy is jealous.

" Ciel no I like hers as a flower and I like yours as a mm " Sebastian realized he didn't know what Ciel has drawn.

" a sea " Ciel said.

" ohh yes I like yours as a sea " Sebastian confirmed.

" But which one you like the most mine or hers? " Ciel got off the blanket and stared at Sebastian with an anticipating blue eyes.

" promise to keep it as a secret? " Sebastian whispered.

Ciel nodded hesitantly.

" yours, I prefer yours " and he didn't lie, Elizabeth's drawing was really perfect but this doesn't mean he prefers it more, Ciel's drawing has touched his heart even though he didn't recognize it from the first sight.

Ciel smiled " really? "

" yes, but keep it a secret "

Ciel nodded happily.

" okay now let's go, we can't leave lizzie waiting even more, can we?"

Ciel nodded and allowed Sebastian to take him out of the bed.

They got out from the room, Ciel felt embarrassed of himself, so he didn't contact with the girl, rather, he sat on the couch beside the man.

Sebastian didn't know what to do he want to call the girl to sit on the couch with them, it is rude to let her standing there, but he is not sure how Ciel would react.

He sighed and took the remote control and turned the TV on.

" come lizzie sit here so you could watch the TV with Ciel, right Ciel? "

Ciel nodded, the girl did as she told and sat beside Ciel.

They watched the TV with their all attention.

Sebastian kept looking at the clock, counting each second, the mother should come now before the two children start again.

It was exactly 6:00 when the door knocked.

" woow how perfect she is! " Sebastian said to himself, surprised the woman came exactly on the time.

" mommy " the girl shouted happily.

Sebastian stood up opening the door and greeting the mother.

" I hope she wasn't a burden " she said

" no never we enjoyed " Sebastian lied

" this is not what your face want to say"

Sebastian chuckled tiredly.

" how was your day sweetie? "

" great, look mommy what I have drawn "

" woow great as always, pardon me Michaelis we must to leave now "

And they left, finally Sebastian gave a peaceful sigh.

" Sebastian? "

" yes sweetie? "

" do you love her than me? "

" ohh Ciel no never, you're my favorite so far " Sebastian approached Ciel and lifted him up on the air, Ciel giggled.

" now let's go to hang your drawing "

" and then play hide and seek " Ciel said smiling

" fine " He said with a sigh, thinking about who would translating that waiting book.

He of course need a break for himself, without Ciel, without those books.

However, his life now is harder than his life before, but somehow it is better.

* * *

 **I kinda felt sorry for Sebastian XD**

 **I know this doesn't sound Francis or lizzie or even Sebastian and Ciel, but yes it is a fiction which I enjoy writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it, please if you do let me know, it makes me happy and give me energy to write.**

 **When ever I think to finish this story a new chapter comes to my mind XD**

 **And maybe I won't finish it so soon, I really enjoy writing this, it's kinda removes the bad and dismal thoughts away of my mind, thinking of how should I start the chapter and how to end it, thinking of the dialogue and everything is really keeps me busy from thinking of bad things.**

 **And plus writing this really improved my language, so happy, but I know I still need more and more, but I am really proud of this. Writing 13 chapters plus my other story really makes me proud, even though with a million mistakes but it still makes sense and you still understand it.**

 **Never thought I will get all these reviews and these followers and favorites, I am really happy, thank you so much.**

 *** I am sorry but this might took more time to be finished, I hope it is fine with you ***

 **A time skip next chapter, Ciel in elementary school.**

 **And yes I skipped the first day of kindergarten, because hmm I thought it is boring to write about it XD.**

 **But don't imagine Ciel went with that easily lol, still liking make Sebastian suffering lamo.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
